The Roads We Choose
by songbook
Summary: Different lifes and different paths are something common in life, but what happens when they meet is something totally unexpected. The trio starts off their sixth year with a member missing and lifes on the line.
1. Meeting Again

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Harry Potter walked down Privet Drive alone. Just hours before that, he and his uncle had had another shout out. He had accidentally mentioned the word 'magic' again. He had not meant to, it had just slipped out. Kicking a rock down the deserted street, he headed back to his aunt and uncles house. Only one more month until he started his sixth year. Checking his watch, he decided that four hours, it now being near midnight, was enough for Uncle Vernon to calm down.

A series of loud noises brought Harry to his senses. To any Muggle it would be the sound of a car backfiring, but Harry new better. Drawing his wand, he quickly turned around to face five figures. The one in front nearly put a stop to his heart. Lord Voldemort? Here? His scar burned, but he held his wand strong.

"Time to meet your destiny Potter. Come with me now." Voldemort drew is wand. The four behind him followed suit. His voice was icy, an almost sickening sound. It had hardly been a month sense he had last faced him; the night Sirius died. Rage filled him, and revenge hung heavy in his mind. Harry sent a disarming spell, but one of the Death Eaters easily stopped it. This was not going to be easy. Five on one was not even numbers, especially four grown adults verses an underage wizard. He blocked one of the Death Eater's spells, but was not quick enough when Voldemort sent a curse that caused an unbearable pain in his abdomen. Gasping he hit the ground.

"I do not wish to kill you yet. Get up and fight." Laughter hung all around him as he tried to rise.

"Well then it will have to wait." A new, but familiar tone broke into the fight. A flash of white light sent the now advancing Death Eaters to the ground. Harry still unable to rise from the ground, tried to reach his wand. He looked up at Voldemort and noticed an odd look on his face. It was a look he knew to be surprise and fear, of longing and trouble; something he knew all about. However, when he blinked, it was gone.

"Minerva." Harry's heart lurched; now placing the voice with its owner.

"Good-bye Tom." She grabbed Harry by the shoulder and appeared both of them out of there. Reappearing in what appeared to be Hogsmeade; McGonagall said the counter curse to Voldemort's spell. Rising Harry whispered his thanks and looked to his rescuer. Her face was stark white, but her eyes held their firm glare. He had never seen fear in his Transfiguration teacher's eye before, but it over took them now.

"Come- we need to get you to Hogwarts." She set off towards the castle and Harry walked quickly to keep up. Harry could not help but feel he had been followed.

"Professor, I'm still being followed, aren't I?" McGonagall shot him an after-what-just-happened-you-are-going-to-ask-me-that kind of look and he quickly restated his question. "I mean, who has been watching me?"

"We rotate shifts, but I am more suitable for the job, being an animagus. Tonks, Arabella, and Mundungus are the main people watching after you though. I usually do not have time, though it is a good thing I was there tonight."

"Thanks again." Harry swore she shot him a smile, but could not tell. Reaching the entrance, McGonagall muttered words under her breath, and the gate opened. They walked in silence all the way to Albus Dumbledore's office. Entering, they found the Headmaster working at his desk.

"Minerva and, and Harry, what a surprise." he raised an eyebrow at McGonagall, but upon seeing the look on her face, looked immediately to Harry. "What happened?"

"I was walking back to the house when Voldemort and about four other Death Eaters appeared out of thin air. I tried to-"

"What?" Dumbledore was on his feet now, but looking at McGonagall, who nodded in agreement.

"I tried to fight, but whatever curse Voldemort used on me caused my stomach to cramp up. I couldn't move or try to fight back. That's when Professor McGonagall stepped in and she apperated us to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore looked once again to McGonagall. They seemed to be staring each other down, and Harry had a feeling that McGonagall would win this one. Sure enough, Dumbledore broke eye contact first.

"What matters is that you are both alright. We will worry about Voldemort later."

"I will be going then. I have had only a few hours sleep in the past few days, and need some rest. Goodnight Albus, Harry." McGonagall turned and without another word, left the room. For a moment, Harry thought Dumbledore was going to stop her, but instead sat back down, and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"Are you sure you are alright?'

"Yes sir. It is just..." Harry was not sure if he should tell him about Voldemort's reaction to McGonagall's sudden appearance. It was as if he recognized her from somewhere. Most people who were enemies are not on first name terms.

"It is just..." Dumbledore eyed Harry seriously, knowing there was something bothering him about the experience.

"When McGonagall showed up, Voldemort seemed to- seemed to change. He called her Minerva." Dumbledore's expression changed to one of wonder; the same way Harry was feeling at the moment.

"That is odd. I was under the impression he would kill her." Harry looked up at him in surprise, and this did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. "You see Harry, Professor McGonagall went to school with Voldemort. They were a year apart." Harry had never thought about the fact they were around the same age.

"Well then that explains why she called him Tom."

"I never thought- the effect it had- I have to wonder if he- it could not be- but anything is possible…" Dumbledore seemed lost in thought, but suddenly snapped out of it. "Harry it is very late. You may sleep on the couch here tonight, or you can go to the Gryffindor Tower. It is your choice." Harry liked the idea of having some company, and the common room would be very lonely. He had been feeling this for a while, ever since Sirius had died. Sirius had been his thought that kept him going. The idea he might live in a house where he would be appreciated was great, but it had only lasted for two years. Now that Sirius was gone, he no longer had that option.

"I think I'll stay here for tonight." Dumbledore nodded and with a sweep of his wand, a blanket and pillow appeared on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable, I will be back in a while. There is something I have to take care of." Harry lay down as Dumbledore walked out of the room. He stared at the ceiling before finally falling into a troubled sleep.


	2. Reactions

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Albus Dumbledore made his way from his office to his Deputy's. No matter what she said, he knew she was not going to be doing much sleeping tonight; at least not until she talked to someone. Without even knocking, he entered her chambers to find her sitting at her dresser.

Minerva McGonagall hardly even noticed him enter. She just stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long dark hair lay on her shoulder; her brush in hand. McGonagall seemed to be staring herself down.

"Minerva, we need to talk." Dumbledore took a seat on her sofa, giving her room. At first, she just stared at her reflection, not even responding. Nearly ten minutes later, she finally started to speak.

"He called me Minerva." She turned to face him, rising from her chair.

"I know, Harry told me." Dumbledore wanted so bad to comfort her, but he knew it would be out of line. She needed space right now. It surprised him though when she came and sat beside him.

"I cannot see Tom in him any longer, but I heard it in his voice tonight. I think I took him by surprise, but why didn't he kill me?" Finally losing all control, McGonagall leaned on his shoulder and cried. Dumbledore wrapped his comforting arms around her. Perhaps he was wrong- maybe she did need someone. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"All those years ago, I really believed he was worth it; that he could be loved. Now, seeing who he had become, I do not even think he could feel love. He told me, when we split, he would get me one day, one day when he ruled the world. But he had me alone tonight- why didn't he kill me then?" For once Dumbledore did not have an answer. He himself was asking the same question. They sat in silence for a while; just what both of them needed.

Lord Voldemort shut himself in his room at the Riddle Manor. It could not have been her. Dumbledore had always kept her on a short, tight leash; never letting her near him. His threat to "get her" must have been fresh on her mind because she did not try to fight. The girl he knew in school never backed down.

When he became Voldemort and left school, he did his best to put those seven years behind him- even if it meant the people too. This had been working until tonight, when she stepped in. Maybe it was her voice; the way she said his name. He never liked his Muggle name, but the way she spoke, he never wanted to change it. It was either that or her eyes. That determined, hard stare that had made her his girl- the only one strong enough to hang on to his crazy ride. The only one.

Voldemort slammed his fist against the door. He had to get her out of his mind- it was ruining his name and everything he had worked for. He had to concentrate on breaking Dumbledore and then killing Harry Potter. Once they were out of the way, the world would be his. Even the Ministry could not stop him- Dumbledore and Potter were their only hope. Potter would be no trouble to kill as long as Dumbledore was gone, but the headmaster had proved to be more challenging. The only way to get him out of the way was to slowly break him down. There was only one way to do that; get an inside man.

Summoning Wormtail he sent for Severus Snape. It was time to test his true loyalties. The potions master came into the room with his head held high, a quality Voldemort had always liked about him. Most of his followers quivered and cowered at his feet, but Snape held his ground, but with respect. Snape bowed and kissed the hem of his master's robes.

"How can I be of assistance, my lord?"

"I need to know what holds Dumbledore together. You are still his right-hand man, are you not?"

"Of course master. I have told you before, he lives for the school and its students. The people keep him going." Snape looked directly in Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort usually took advantage of this and read their minds, but Snape had always blocked him, but not today.

"Tell me everything Severus. Open your mind- what are you hiding from me?" For a moment, he thought he would break but he did not.

"Master, there is nothing left to tell you. He lives for the wizarding community and to stop you. This is all I know. In all the years I have been around him-"

"You should have picked up more than that! Maybe this will help refresh your memory. Crucio!" Voldemort thrust out his wand yelling the curse. Snape hit the ground, but never made sound.

"Tough are we? I should have no reason to doubt you Snape, but I feel you are hiding something. Crucio!" This time Snape let his guard down, and bits and pieces of memories surfaced in his mind. Voldemort read him like a book. Holding the unforgivable curse longer that usual had its effects. What he saw surprised him. It was a distant memory, very shaky and blurred but it proved something unexpected. Albus Dumbledore was in love, in love with the woman that had shaken Voldemort that very night. Minerva McGonagall.

"Master...I beg you!"

"Who do you belong to? Me or Albus Dumbledore! Make your choice- right here, right now." Anger spread through his body. The only reason Snape would hide this from him would be to protect Dumbledore. There was no denying it now. "Where is Dumbledore to save you now? I do not like traitors." Their eyes met for a moment and Voldemort read Snape's mind loud and clear. i I am Dumbledore's man. /i But before he could curse him into hell, there was a sharp crack and Snape disappeared.

"Albus!" Snape came stumbling into the office taking no notice to the wide-awake Harry on the sofa. Dumbledore immediately rushed to his side just as he collapsed.

"Severus, what is it?" Dumbledore's blue eyes held a dark air to them.

"He-he found out. My cover is blown." Coughing, he tried to say more but the curse had caused quite a bit of damage. "Wh-where is-" Snape gasped in pain again. At least one of his ribs had to be broken. "Minerva- he knows."

"She is in her office, I would assume. Why? Is she in danger?" Dumbledore took one more look at Snape and then turned to Harry. "Harry, I need you to go fetch Madame Pomfrey." Snape's eye's flickered toward his least favorite student, but was in too much pain to protest. Harry had a feeling that he would not be allowed to speak of this again. Rushing out of the room, he sprinted down to the Hospital Wing.

"What is going on?! Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" The ever-busy nurse looked at Harry more in surprise, rather that anger.

"Professor Snape is hurt. He is in Dum- Professor Dumbledore's office. They need you immediately." Madame Pomfrey wasted no time gather needed items together and taking off to the headmaster's office. Enter the room; she was by Snape's side instantly performing spells Harry had never heard of before.

McGonagall was already there and as soon as Madame Pomfrey took over Snape, Dumbledore and she started into a deep conversation, leaving Harry to stand alone. It was not long until Madame Pomfrey had Dumbledore helping her move Snape back downstairs.

"Potter, you need to get some sleep. It has been a long day."

"Professor, I really don't want-" McGonagall shot him a look and he stopped in mid-sentence. Instead, he nodded and made his way back to his 'bed'. Realizing how tired he really was, he pulled up the blanket and tried to catch some sleep. He dozed off for about an hour, but was awakened to sharp, arguing voices.

"Albus, you can not just skirt around this." Dumbledore must have just gotten back from the Hospital Wing.

"Minerva, as long as you are safe, it does not matter." Harry kept his back to them so the would not notice he was awake.

"But what if something happens? You have to promise me you will not do anything stupid!" He could tell McGonagall was trying to keep her voice down, but it was not going very well. Dumbledore must have made a face, because she said, "Do not look at me like that. I know how your heart gets in the way of your mind sometimes. And from what Severus said that is exactly what Voldemort wants. For you to make some reckless move to be noble."

"Minerva, don't do this."

"Don't do what? Tell the truth? You do this with Harry. Do not try to deny it. Every time he is in danger, you blame yourself and beat yourself up over it." The silence that followed told Harry she had struck home. After a couple of moments, McGonagall spoke again, this time with a soft, soothing voice. "I just do not want you to loose everything you have worked for just because of me."

For once Dumbledore did not argue with her. When Harry thought about it, it made perfect sense. He knew he was guilty of doing the same thing. He rolled over just slightly so he could see his professors. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and McGonagall was standing with her hands on the back of a chair. Neither had noticed his movements.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, my dear."

"You were not there; you did not hear him. And now that he knows about us..." McGonagall trailed off. Harry was beginning to feel this was not a conversation he was supposed to overhear.

"Minerva, he is not out to kill you."

"You were not there- you did not hear what was said. You should have seen the look in his eyes. Albus, I can not run from it any longer." Harry finally realized he had missed something. Voldemort and McGonagall had not exchanged words other than their names last night.

"My dear, if he was out to kill you, he would have done so when you were least protected and vulnerable. He is not out to kill you. There must be something we have missed." Dumbledore rose from his seat and moved toward McGonagall, but she backed away towards the door.

"I have to go. Think about what I said Albus." But before she could leave, Dumbledore grapped her by the arm.

"Minerva, don't do this. We talked about this along time ago. Don't walk out on me, us, now." The look that passed from McGonagall to Dumbledore was one of compassion, heartache, and a hint of fear. Harry had never even thought there was anything between the two, but now it was clearer than ever. He did not even think Ron's parents looked at each other that way. No words ever passed between them and the two pulled together.

"I love you," whispered McGonagall as she pulled away and walked out the door.

"Forever my dear, forever."


	3. Captured

Hermione Granger lay not so sound asleep in her bed

Hermione Granger lay not so sound asleep in her bed. She had sworn she heard the sound of apparating wizards, but no one entered the house. Her wand lay hidden underneath the sheets. Every spell she had learned in the past five years was swarming through her head. She prepared herself for the worst, scribbling _Contact Hogwarts_ on a piece of paper for her parents to find if anything happened.

She leapt out of bed when a banging came from downstairs. Creeping down the hall, she met her parents near their door.

"Hermione, Liz, stay here. I'll go check it out." John Granger grabbed a baseball bat and started down the stairs.

"Dad, wait! They're wizards. I heard them apparate earlier." Elizabeth Granger grabbed her daughter by the arm as she tried to follow her dad. Her parents exchanged a look before her mother spoke. "Are you sure?"

"She definitely knows what she is talking about." Hermione's skin crawled. The voice was not one of the Grangers' but that of Lucius Malfoy. The three turned around to face no less than seven Death Eaters in long black cloaks. Hermione drew her wand quickly as Mr. Granger stepped in front of his family. "The wand won't do you any good Mudblood." Hermione grew tense with anger as he spit these words.

"Expelliarmus!" From behind her dad, she hit the closest one. She knew she was out numbered, but she was not going down without a fight. Turning she yelled, "Stuptify!" Another fell, but she was not quick enough to block the stunner that hit her from behind.

"Ginny dear, would you go fetch your dress for tomorrow so I can iron it?" Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand toward the sink so the dirty dishes began cleaning themselves.

"Sure Mum, be right back." She left the room just as Fred and George came bouncing in.

"Mum dearest-"

"We are off again-"

"Our little shop is calling our name, but-"

"There is a letter here for you from Professor Dumbledore." Fred (or was it George) handed her the letter and both kissed her on each cheek and then walked out the door. Mrs. Weasley shook her head disapprovingly and opened the letter just as Ron entered the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"Just a letter from Professor Dumbledore. I need your school list. Your sister and I are going into town tomorrow." Opening the letter, she began to shake. "Arthur!" Ron looked at her in alarm as his father came rushing downstairs. "Oh my...Look at this."

_Dear Weasley Family, _

_I am sorry to inform you that Death Eaters are on the loose and at large. Mr. Potter was attacked Tuesday night, but was able to escape. Ms. Hermione Granger and her family were attacked last night in their home. Mrs. Elizabeth Granger is alive and well, but Mr. John Granger was sadly lost. Ms. Hermione Granger is unaccountable for. Please lock your doors and windows, and place shield charms around. If any abnormalities are noticed please contact me. I will see you soon. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

"Hermione?!" Mrs. Weasley weakly nodded leaning against her husband for comfort and pulling her stuttering son towards her. Ron could not believe his best friend, and perhaps more than a friend, was missing. Hermione had always been there to solve the problem, even when she was petrified in their third year. Maybe it was just the thought of losing a friend that was scaring him, or maybe it was the thought of never seeing her again. An empty feeling filled his stomach.

"We better get going." Mr. Weasley walked to the door and grabbed four cloaks from the coat hanger. "Ron, go get your sister."

"What?! There are Death Eaters on the loose! What happened to lock all doors?!"

"I'll see you soon is code for come as soon as you get this." Mrs. Weasley pointed to the letter as she said this. "The letter is a portkey. Go get Ginny."

Ron nodded and headed up to her room. It was empty but the bathroom door between their rooms was open. Walking through the bathroom into his room a slight breeze met him. The window was open, curtains blowing in the wind. Looking out the window, he saw an eerie green glow. Outside the window sat the Dark Mark. Ron rushed down the stairs and without saying a word pointed outside. His father looked out the window and turned several colors of white. Mrs. Weasley fell in a dead faint. Kneeling next to his wife, Mr. Weasley grabbed the note and Ron followed suit. In two minutes, they were pulled into Hogwarts. Rushing into the school the three Weasley's made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, how are you doing?" Dumbledore greeted them. Mrs. Granger, Harry, and Snape were also in the office. "Where is your youngest?" Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and dropped down on the sofa next to Mrs. Granger and both women wrapped their arms around each other and began to cry.

"We think she was taken also. The Dark Mark was found on the outside of her window. But why would they want her?"

"The Mark wasn't outside her room. It was my window you could see it from." Ron said this more to the floor rather than the headmaster. Dumbledore seemed to be piecing recent events together.

"We need to get a search party together- Arthur, can you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I will contact Remus and anyone who is available. They will meet you at your house." Walking over to the fire, he threw some powder in and stuck his head in. After a few moments, Dumbledore emerged once more and nodded to Mr. Weasley who left, but not before kissing his wife. Ron joined Harry on the wall with the same look on his face that he had had when Ginny had been drug into the Chamber of Secrets and Hermione was petrified.

"You okay mate?" Ron shot him a look, but then relaxed when he realized that they were all in the same boat.

"I just- I think they meant to get me, not Gin." Harry patted him awkwardly on the back. McGonagall walked in on this depressing scene and looked straight at Dumbledore for an explanation. The two whispered together and McGonagall's reaction was just as the boys pictured it. Shock. That was what everyone seemed to be in. Something that hits so close to home only results in shock. Two of their own were gone and lost. Harry tried to shake off the idea that if he had been kidnapped, he would be the only one they would be searching for now. Mr. Granger, Hermione, and Ginny would be here, planning a way to get him back.

"Mr. Potter, Weasley, why don't you go down to the kitchens and get something to eat. Minerva, would you accompany them?" Ron and Harry exchanged glances; both hated being babysat.

"Of course. Weasley, Potter, with me now." McGonagall rose from her seat and led the other two out. It was a silent walk- just like the last few Harry had had with the Transfiguration teacher. About ten feet away from the door, she stopped them. She motioned for them to be quiet with a wave of her hand. Neither boy heard anything, but then again, most animagus took on traits of their animal.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The door opened the three came face to face with Lucius Malfoy and several other hooded figures for the third time in the last two days. Malfoy did not have his hood up and was sneering at them.

"Get out of here," hissed McGonagall at Harry and Ron. Ron did not need telling twice, but Harry hesitated. "Go get help." Ron dragged Harry down the hall and the two took off sprinting. They could hear stray spells hitting the stone walls and screams of pain, but it seemed that McGonagall was holding her own.

Praying they got help in time, Harry picked up the pace. Halfway there Snape, who surprisingly did not nag or ask questions, met them. Snape sent a slivery form in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Leaving Harry and Ron to catch their breath he took the hallway they had just came down. Harry, never trusting, followed him. No matter what Dumbledore said, he would never trust him. He could hear help coming, but was not sure if anyone would get there in time. The odds of seven on one were not good, no matter who you were. When they came to the spot again, Snape was battling two at the same time, and two lay on the ground. The other three, including Malfoy, were surrounding a second fighter, McGonagall.

Behind them came Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Sprout. All three around McGonagall disappeared, taking her with them. With a simple spell, Flitwick caught the two fighting Snape unaware and tied together in a second. Dumbledore for a second, looked shaken, but then he took on his regular state of mind.

"Severus, take these four down to the dungeons. Call Alastor to help you interrogate them. Find out where they are taking them. Filius, if you desire, you may help as well. Do what you must." His gaze never left Snape's, and Harry had a feeling the last part was very important. "Harry and Ron, would you please come with me." Ron looked surprised when he addressed him by his first name and followed Harry and him into an empty classroom nearby. Once inside Harry spoke first.

"She knew it. She knew it was a trap as soon as we got within a couple yards of the door." Dumbledore nodded. There was no need for explanations, what had happened was too clear. Ron stayed quiet.

"We have to keep everyone close. No one goes anywhere alone. Large groups will have more of an effect against them. Stay together." Dumbledore eyed Harry when he said this. He had a reputation of running off unprotected. "I need to go get rooming in order. I am going to call in all of the Order. You might want to go call your beds now." If it had been any other situation, then he might have said this with a little more humor. But his usual bright blue eyes were a misty gray. Ron turned to leave, but again Harry hesitated.

"Professor, I overheard the conversation you had with Professor McGonagall last night."

"Oh?" Dumbledore did not seem the least bit surprised, nor did he try to explain their relationship.

"And I think you owe her your promise. She is right, whether you, we, want to admit it or not. Sometimes we make decision based on our hearts, and not our minds. I'm just as guilty as you are." Harry looked straight into his mentor's eyes. He knew he probably should not have said anything, but he could not help it. If they were as involved as he thought, her words would mean everything.

"I will certainly keep that in mind. Thank you." His smile made his reply sound as sincere as it could possibly get. Harry nodded, and joined Ron outside the door.

"What was that all about? Did I miss something?" Ron's confused face now made Harry forget the past events. He laughed at Ron's effort to figure out what had just taken place. "I'm serious! Quit laughing! Ahhhh!" Ron pushed him into a suit of armor that started shaking his finger and scolding them. The boys took off towards the Gryffindor common room, jumping and laughing, pushing the previous heart aching events into the back of their minds.

**A/N:** Well? What do you think? Is there any OOCness? Of course I don't own anything...JKR has all of the credit, except for Elizabeth and John Granger, and yes John Granger is dead, if that wasn't clear. Thanks for reading...and reviewing! :D


	4. Order in the School

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Harry Potter and Ron, Fred, and George Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room poking and doing anything but eating their breakfast. The entire Order of the Phoenix had arrived last night, according to the twins, and were now interrogating the captured Death Eaters. They had been in the Great Hall for over two hours, debating on how to go about bringing Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall home.

"We are of age!" Fred was lying on the floor banging his head against the couch. Harry rolled his eyes; he had been hearing his all morning. The twins were mad when Mrs. Weasley forbid them to take place in meeting.

"Something could happen! Half the family is in the Order!" George mocked his mother in a high-pitched voice. They had taken Ginny's disappearance hard and wanted to have everything to do with finding her. Harry had tried to have a hand in it as well, but it was not just Mrs. Weasley who told him no. Remus Lupin shot the idea down before Harry could even ask. Even Moody looked skeptic.

"When are they going to be done? I'm going down there to see if I can overhear something." Fred jumped up and opened the portrait. Harry, Ron, and George exchanged glances. "You three coming?" The boys nodded and followed him out of the common room. About half way, there it became clear that the meeting had ended, but the discussion had not. Moody and Kingsley were in a deep conversation with a third man that Harry had only seen once or twice the summer he stayed at Sirius' house. Harry felt a sick feeling in his gut when he began to think about his late godfather. Before he could completely lose himself in his memory, Lupin stalked past him.

"Professor!" The habit had stuck; Lupin would always be a professor to him. Lupin turned around and put on a smile.

"Harry! How was your breakfast?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I guess you want to know how the meeting went. I cannot tell you everything we know, but I can tell you that you might be included when we make a move." He looked over Harry's shoulder and then quickly said, "I'll catch you later, I have to run, Order business you know." Still glancing behind Harry, Lupin turned and went around the corner in way of the front doors. Harry turned around to see Tonks sulking up to him.

"He just left, huh?" Harry nodded, trying to figure out why Lupin would be running from Tonks. She sighed and patted him on the back, but for some reason he thought it was her who needed the comforting. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." Seeing Mrs. Weasley and Granger walking by, she waved them down and the three set off toward the kitchens.

"What was up with that?" Ron appeared beside him. "I saw the whole thing."

"I don't know. Strange that Lupin would be running from her."

"Good at least we're together on that one." Harry gave Ron a questionable look when he said this. "I meant with Dumbledore the other night. What you said to him- what did it mean?" Harry glanced around and pulled Ron aside.

"I don't know how many people know so, don't say too much. The other night I overheard them talking and it seemed they, McGonagall and Dumbledore I mean, were, er, involved."

"What?!"

"They were involved with each other, you know, like-"

"Alright, alright I get it. Bloody hell, McGonagall and Dumbledore? Isn't he like a hundred years older than her?" Harry thought for a moment realizing he did not know either one of their ages.

"No idea, but they do seem to spend an awful lot amount of time together. Like I said before, I don't know who knows but she had made him promise not to do anything stupid or noble. It rather seemed like something that I was guilty of. You know like, playing my heart before thinking through on actions." Ron shook his head in disbelief. Harry could not believe it either when he first learned and did not blame his friend for his shock.

"So what do we do now?" Harry shrugged and the two boys started to wander around the first floor of the school. For about an hour, they wandered aimlessly, lost in their own thoughts. Neither boy seemed to want to talk, but they eventually ended back in the kitchens. Voices stopped both until they recognized them as Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks.

"-needs to realize what he's missing," Mrs. Weasley finished saying.

"I've tried and tried again, but he's so darn stubborn! He keeps insisting-" Harry recognized this to be Tonks.

"Dear, I have only known you for several hours, but it seems to me you have everything he wants, but is just too scared to get it." Tonks laughed sarcastically at Mrs. Granger's soft tones.

"Remus? Scared of me? That will be the day." Ron moved to interrupt, but Harry stuck out his arm to stop him. He had learned more by listening secretly then asking for answers.

"Nymphadora, I will tell you this, time after time. You do not deserve to be pushed away like this. Men can be blind at times, and if you just showed him how much this hurt you, if he really loves you, he will take you back."

Ron looked downright confused again, and Harry could not help but think he needed some assistance in his love life. The love life at hand though, was one a little more accepted than his professors' were. Thinking back, he could see Lupin and Tonks together, with a little imagination, but after finding out about McGonagall and Dumbledore, nothing seemed impossible anymore. Next thing you know, Ron would be dating Hermione. Harry shook his head, erasing that last thought.

"Take this from a woman who just lost the love of her life. Do not hold back, anything can happen at any moment. My daughter is trapped in a world where I have no power to help her. I would give anything to be a witch, or to take her place, but clearly, that cannot happen. It is better to love with the chance of danger that to not love at all." Very unlike her daughter, Mrs. Granger had a soft, delicate attitude. Hermione had always been a bit harsh when scolding her best friends, especially in a time of chaos like this.

"I wonder if she knows, Hermione, I mean." Ron whispered turning his attention away from the women. "I wonder if she knows about her dad."

"I would think so. I was under the impression they killed him first, and then took Hermione." Harry could tell Ron meant more along the lines if she was alive and well, but he did not push the subject.

"Okay, you two, come in here." Ron and Harry jumped at Mrs. Weasley's comment. Looking as if they had been caught doing something bad they joined them.

"How much did you overhear?" Mrs. Weasley was eyeing them suspiciously from her chair, and was stroking Tonks brown hair. Mrs. Granger stood behind both of them with a gentle smile on her pained face.

"Probably more that you wanted us too." Ron tried to smile at his almost joke, but failed terribly.

"It's alright. You were bound to find out anyway, sneaking around like that." Tonks sounded a bit more hostile than usual, but it was excused.

"We were…we were just heading down for something to eat." Ron looked desperately at Harry for some help with an excuse why they were eavesdropping.

"Yeah, we heard voices…and…didn't want to interrupt." Mrs. Weasley actually laughed at loud and Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I am your mother Ronald Weasley, and I think I know when you are lying. Do your teachers actually buy those excuses?" The boys joined her in her laughter.

"Every one of them but McGonagall and Snape." Mrs. Weasley sighed when Ron mentioned the transfiguration teacher's name.

"McGonagall. Hermione spoke of her once or twice. She seemed to like her," said Mrs. Granger. Harry slightly nodded his head. He wondered what the three of them were having to undergo at the moment.


	5. Prison of Love and Hate

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Groaning Ginny Weasley rolled over on the cold, hard, stone floor she found herself on. Pushing her aching body into a sitting position, she looked around. Next to her lay the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger. She was sleeping, her chest gently moving with every steady breath. Reaching over Ginny touched her shoulder, calling her name.

"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up!" The older girl immediately sat up.

"Ginny! You are alive! Oh, you had me so worried. When they brought you in, I thought..." Whatever she thought, she would not say, but embraced Ginny in a tight hug.

"Where are we? Last thing I can remember is someone grabbing me from behind."

"I'm not positive, but I do know that it was Death Eater's that grabbed us. They came to my house. I tried to fight but was stunned from behind." A clanging sound brought both girls to their feet. Men's voices argued loudly as they made their way toward them.

"He said not to hurt her!"

"She's draggin' her damn heels- I don't know how you dragged her this far!" These voices they did not recognize, but the third was unmistakable.

"Avery, Rexburg! Do you have a problem? The Dark Lord's orders are not that complicated! Grab the woman and lock her up with the brats!" Lucius Malfoy growled at Avery and Rexburg. The door to their cell opened and burly man with an unshaved face dragged in a struggling Minerva McGonagall. He threw her in and left. McGonagall gently pushed herself off the floor with grace. Glaring at the door that had just been slammed shut; she dusted off her black dress. Finally seeing Hermione and Ginny in the corner, she issued a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin you are alive. We have been so worried." She looked pale and drawn, but seeing the girls alive seemed to give her new hope. Ginny ran to her and wrapped her arms around her professor. McGonagall seemed surprised at first, but returned the hug.

"Professor, do you know where we are?" Hermione watched the way McGonagall stroked Ginny's red hair soothingly.

"The Riddle Mansion, I believe. I have only been her once before in my life, but it has not changed a bit. Of course, I was not down here..." She trailed off, and seemed to be lost in a memory for a moment. Pulling Ginny in tighter, McGonagall studied Hermione's face. Knowing her Gryffindors were safe made her feel relieved, but not knowing how to save them scared her. Ginny so young, trying to be brave and twice her age. Hermione, so smart and strong, looked beyond scared now.

"How are Mum and Dad?"

"Your mother is at Hogwarts right now, but your father is- was, Hermione, I am so sorry." Hermione sank to the floor in shock and rested her head in her hands. Ginny sat beside her now, letting her cry on her shoulder. McGonagall, completely out of character, sat on the other side of Hermione and gathered her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. They sat there until the girls fell asleep around her. The silence was hard to listen to, but she was not happy when the door opened.

It would have been a perfect picture from either point of view. McGonagall with the girls and Voldemort surrounded by the dust and lights from the hallway. He looked different from when she last saw him though; his face was beginning to fill out with pale human skin, and hair dawned his head, beginning to resemble his once handsome features. His red eyes never changed. The noise of the door awakened Hermione and Ginny. Neither girl had ever come face to face with the most feared wizard in the world- Ginny flinched and looked away, but Hermione only clung tighter to McGonagall's arm, her eyes never leaving his.

"Hello ladies. Hope everything is to your comfort." He walked in, alone, and shut the door behind him. "Well, I heard we got the wrong kid, but I guess you will do. After all, we have already been acquainted. I won't be asking you to open any chambers this time." McGonagall glared at this comment, pulling Ginny in beside her. "Ah, Minerva. She is not the only one who has met me before. Do they know who you are? Does anyone know who you are?"

"They know exactly who I am. You are the one who seems confused."

"Am I, Minerva? I still know you. Your choices prove it. I know you better than anyone does. Did you even tell the _Headmaster_ everything?"

"I keep no secrets," McGonagall sneered. Hermione noticed Voldemort's emphasis on Dumbledore's title.

"Really?"

"Yes. If you are so certain you know me then who am I?"

"You seek power. You looked for it in me and now in Dumbledore. When in reality I do not know why. You can stand on your own two feet very firmly. Another reason why you would do so good with me."

"Is that it? I thought you said you knew me."

"I am not here to argue with you, but I believe you know what I want from you." Voldemort sneered at the cowering Hermione and Ginny. To the girls, McGonagall showed none of the fear she was feeling, but Voldemort could see it in her eyes. "I am asking the same question as before, but this time I will make it a bit more complicated. You take me up on my offer or they die."

"No. Do not bring them into this."

"Too late." Wordlessly he flicked his wand and Hermione doubled over with the same reaction to the curse he used on Harry- pain. Of course, it was not the Cruciatus Curse, but her abdomen had seized up so bad, she could not move. McGonagall pleaded fro him to stop.

"I will do it. Take me! Let them go!" The worry in her voice showed and it wavered with her feelings.

"I thought you would come around. However, I cannot let them go. You see, if I did, I would no longer have any advantage on Mr. Potter. He does foolish things for his friends. In addition, if he feels the same about the red head as she does him, it will be even that much more fun." Ginny blushed, wishing she could perform oclumency. "Of course you were a double hit, Minerva; your powerful magic and your position with Albus Dumbledore."

"At least move them somewhere more comfortable and get them something to eat other than bread and water. You do not want them dieing on you, do you?" McGonagall looked to her students. Three days with very little to eat was taking its toll. She herself was feeling hungry.

"I might be able to help with that. Wormtail will look after them." Snapping his fingers a rat like man entered the room. "Take these two downstairs into one of the bedrooms. If they get away, it will be on your life." Wormtail tied Hermione and Ginny together by each one's wrist and led them out. Before they left though, Voldemort turned to McGonagall and said, "Catch."

McGonagall caught her wand, her eyes never leaving his. Something inside her told her this was not the time to fight. She needed to go with the flow. She had to concentrate on keeping the girls safe. Pocketing the wand, she walked towards Voldemort.

"And where am I going?" Before answering, he watched the other three leave.

"With me."

It had been close to a day since Hermione and Ginny had been moved upstairs to their new quarters. The room had two single beds on opposite walls and a fireplace in the middle. While the beds looked in good shape, the rest of the room needed dusting and a fix-me-up. A single lamp was the only lighting in the room, and the desk it stood on seemed to be barely holding it up. Three chairs decorated the room: two wooden, one armchair. These resembled the desk. Wormtail left as soon as he released the girls into their new prison.

Now, at close to seven, they lay in the beds; Ginny staring at the ceiling, Hermione buried in a book she had found in one of the drawers of the dresser. This is how they spent most of their first day. Conversations would stir about little things, like the food or what the Order was doing to bring them home, but other than that, it had been an uneventful day.

The lock on the door clicked, as it had the last three times they had been brought food. Hermione highly doubted they would be served desert, and was afraid of who would come through the door. When it opened to reveal her Transfiguration teacher, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"It took me forever to find you two." Ginny rolled to a sitting position on the bed and motioned for McGonagall to sit beside her. The older woman sat down with a wince. She held two pairs of clothes for the girls. "Thought you might need these."

"You ok?"

"It's just my back. It has never been the same since that wom- I mean Umbridge led that attack on Hagrid." Hermione giggled at McGonagall's face when she mentioned Umbridge. "What do you find funny?"

"You did not like her any better than we did. I just think it's funny."

"Well, this is the first time I have seen you laugh since we have been here. I just did not expect you to be laughing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What else do we have to do? We don't even know where we are in this stupid place." A frustrated Ginny jumped off the bed and kicked at the rug. "How do we even know if we're going to live or not? No one knows where we are!" Tears started to spill down on her cheeks. "I mean we could be looking at a death sentence- There is so much I should have done."

"No one is going to die." McGonagall cupped Ginny's face in her hands and wiped away a tear. "As for what you should have done, everything happens for a reason. Every choice you take leads you down a road, a road that you make. My dear, there is no choice you make that is not for the best." Ginny embraced her crying.

"F-for once I-I miss my family," she sniffled. "Th-they're always givin' me a hard time and I'm always yellin' at th-them and H-Harry and school and..." Tears stopped her words. McGonagall sighed.

"Ginny, I have no experience with children besides teaching them, and never being a mother, well, I am afraid I am not much help. But you can stand there and cry as long as you want to." Slowly rubbing her back, she held the girl close again. "If there is one thing I know, you have nothing to worry about. When you disappeared, your family was worried sick. As for Harry, I can only assume what you mean, but you will have a chance to talk to him. We are getting out of here alive."

Hermione picked up her book again, but had not read more than two words when she put it back down. "This book, well it is more of a journal, has facts about this old mansion. Like that, it has been in the Riddle family since it was built. Of course, the Riddles' were not originally a wizarding family, so any magic that was placed on it had to be from Voldemort himself. I was skipping around and the first one hundred pages or so is hand written and slightly boring, even for me. However, it gets interesting near the end. The last entry that was written in some type handwriting drops off as if someone quit writing with so much more to say. Then starts a typewriter print- like a magical quill. This had to have been when Voldemort killed the family. He kept up the book until the night Harry's parents were killed. "

McGonagall motioned for the book and Hermione placed it in her hands. "He must have forgotten about it. Here," Hermione motioned to the first magical quill entrance, "These are spells. Spells he must of placed on the house to protect it. The only one I recognize is the one that protects the house from people apperating in or out. It is just like the one surrounding Hogwarts, but it only applies to the house, not the land. Also some of the entries are almost like diary entries, but others are just about the house."

"This is-" Just as she started in, a snake slithered by the door, its eyes meeting McGonagalls'. Cursing under her breathe she handed the book back to Hermione and walked to the door. "I have to go- keep reading." She locked the door on her way out.

"She would make a great mother," sighed Ginny. "I wonder why she never married."

"There are a lot of things I wonder about her- I know she is a great witch, but what _position_ does she have on Dumbledore? And why did Voldemort give her back her wand?" Shaking her head, she turned back to the book, then grinning she caught Ginny's eye. "Harry? Still on him? Don't take this the wrong way, I think it's sort of sweet!"

Ginny giggled. "I know you said to try to find someone my own age or someone else, but Harry just kept doing things, like saving the world. I mean how much better can you get? And what if I told you not to give up on my brother." The Riddle book seemed very interesting now. "Oh, come on- you cannot act like you were not jealous when he and Lavender were dating. He was just as jealous when you went to that dinner with what's-his-name." A pillow came her way. Throwing it back she pulled the covers over head, grinning at a moment that had made her forget about their position, her position.

"You rang? More like you hissed." Nagini slithered between her feet to her master. Voldemort turned away from the window and McGonagall could not help but notice he looked different. His skin had returned somewhat to its normal color and his face had completely filled our so much he could pass for a normal man except for his eyes, they were still a blood red.

"I gave you a taste of what is to come Minerva; you will work by my side or suffer the consequences." He walked to her and gently touched her cheek. McGonagall immediately pulled away. "Do you remember this room?" Memories she wished she could forget came flooding back- the last day of school, firewhiskey on the porch, and then in this very room was the first time they-

"Don't you think about it." McGonagall backed towards the door. She had feared this would happen and she was not going to give in.

"You are only going to make it worse."

"I will not do that to him, or myself." Voldemort grabbed her arm and pushed her into a wall. The Cruciatus Curse yesterday had brought her back pains back from the stunners she had suffered from not long ago. Gasping in pain, she tried to push him away, but was unsucessful. His hand held her back by the collar bone- she could feel it bruising already. "Get off of me." She pulled her wand and blasted him away.

"You want to play with magic, now do you?" McGonagall blocked his first spell, but he disarmed her with his second. Voldemort listened to her scream in pain for minutes, until her strength was almost spent. He released the spell and knelt by her shaking side. "Now will you cooperate?" She shook her head in protest but could no longer fight back. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Again she tried to push him away, but without let up.

"Minerva, I told you I would get you someday."

**A/N:** Yes, finally a long chapter. Hoped you liked it!


	6. A Change of Heart

The Ravenclaw's Silence

It had almost been two weeks since Hermione, Ginny, and McGonagall's disappearance. Hogwarts was starting today a teacher short and Gryffindor two students down.

"I will cover Minerva's classes, but Filius, I need you to cover some of her duties, including tonight's sorting." Flitwick nodded as Dumbledore addressed his staff. "The train should be at the station by now- Hagrid has already left. It is time for us to move into the Great Hall."

The sorting went without complications, but McGonagall's absence did not go unnoticed. Harry and Ron sat surrounded by theories and concerns of their head of house, but pretended to be in the dark as much as their fellow students. Food was served and Harry and Ron told their rehearsed story. Hermione and Ginny were taking a test in France. No one knew how long they were to be there, for the test was not only written, but they had to attend a few classes as well. The Gryffindors took the story with out question. It was not long before Dumbledore stood to make his start of term speech.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back all others. I would like to introduce your new potions teacher, Professor Slughorn. Professor Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts. As many of you have noticed, Professor McGonagall is not here. She has taken ill and we are not sure when she will return, so until then I will be covering her classes. First years, please follow the Perfects and make your way to your common rooms. Good night."

Harry and Ron were the first ones back in their rooms shortly followed by Neville who pounded them with questions. They answered, again, the rehearsed story.

"They are in France."

"Some sort of achievement test."

"No contact allowed so we don't know when they will be back."

Conversation slowly changed but still treaded in troubled waters. Seamus was present now, and the four were talking about Dumbledore's teaching skills.

"He taught Transfiguration before he became Headmaster. I heard he was McGonagall's teacher." Seamus was saying.

"I bet he's good. I hope McGonagall gets better soon though." Neville seemed excited about studying under Dumbledore, but worried about McGonagall nonetheless. The entire House shared the feeling. "It must be serious if she cannot teach."

"Ah, she'll be back. She came back after those stunners didn't she? A break from her could be nice- she is the next hardest teacher after Snape."

"Speaking of Snape, what is up with him teaching Defense now?" Ron looked at Harry. In the two weeks they had been at Hogwarts, no one had mentioned Snape taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. They had spent the entire time learning about Horcruxes- a piece of the soul.

It was said that Voldemort had seven of them. Two of them, the Riddle diary and a ring Dumbledore had located, were already destroyed. One was the piece of soul still in his body. It was a known fact that Nagini was one of them, but the rest were still unaccounted for.

"You got me. I just hope I can make it through Defense now. Never had to worry about that before." Neville always got nervous around Snape. Harry was somewhat happy about the switch because he was able to take potions in his drive to become an auror.

Hours later, the boys finally slept to be awaked for breakfast. Dumbledore passed out schedules and the sixth years groaned in protest. Double Potions followed by Transfiguration and Defense. Ron and Harry felt a bit out of place taking their seats with out Hermione. Slughorn was not a bad teacher, and had already taken a liking to Harry. Much to his dismay, Draco Malfoy was also in the class, but never said a word to the two, or anyone else for that matter. When Slughorn patted him on the arm for a job well done, he winced and rubbed his forearm. Harry took a mental note to tell Dumbledore. Would Voldemort really take a student into his ranks?

Dumbledore's class turned out to be a great experience. He was completely different from McGonagall, or any other teacher he had come across in his six years. Stern and strict, but laid back and calm. His sparkling blue eyes calmed his important air and serious nature. Like McGonagall, he did not pick houses (they were with the Slytherins), nor did he play favorites. Even with not teaching in twenty years, he never missed a beat with the lesson.

Snape's class on the other had been pure torture. Even though Snape had given his loyalty to the Order, old habits die-hard. The overgrown bat of a professor swooned over the Gryffindors with out let up. The entire day had been spent with the Slytherins. Harry did not think his day could get any worse. Slughorn and Dumbledore had not assigned any homework, but Snape made sure they had something to work on.

Snape watched as his slightly irritated class rushed to the door for lunch. He would join them shortly, but he wanted to make sure Dumbledore went down Great Hall. The Headmaster never meant to skip a meal, but he would get so caught up in his work he would loose track of time. Snape knew this had to do with McGonagall, and he felt a little responsible for her kidnapping. Sure Dumbledore did not have to tell him about their relationship, but if he could have just held the memory off, she might be here still. When he stood to leave he realized there was still a student in the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, can I help you?" Snape tried not to be harsh on the boy, he had always liked him, but he worried what Lucius had told his son.

"Professor, er, I think..." Malfoy was avoiding his eyes now, staring to the floor for the words that would not come out. "I-think-I've-done-something-bad."

"What?" Snape had not understood a word of his scrambled rush.

"I think I've done something I shouldn't. But it wasn't my choice- my dad and he made me. They were going to kill me if I didn't. And I don't want to do this." The young man slowly pulled back his sleeve to reveal a mark identical to Snape's. Snape looked hard into his student's eyes, and Malfoy let him see everything. Snape could not detect a flaw in his story. Instead, he saw fear.

"Come with me." Snape set off at a quick place towards Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry." Snape was the only teacher Malfoy ever thought to be worth his time. Of course, when his father told him that Snape was a traitor and should stay away from him, he realized that a Death Eater was not a road he wanted to walk. If Snape wanted nothing to do with Voldemort than neither did he. His father had never been the father everyone thought. Lucius Malfoy never physically hurt his son, but living up to his expectations was more than his son could take. Snape had become a father to Malfoy without even realizing it.

"No need for apologies." They had reached the gargoyles at this point. "The only thing I ask is that you trust Professor Dumbledore with this information. If you want me to help, you have to let him in on this." Malfoy nodded and the two entered the Headmaster's office to find him busy at his desk.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

"Headmaster, this is not a school related issue. Mr. Malfoy here has come to me with a surprising issue. Go ahead, show him." Dumbledore's facial expression changed to a deathly glare. Hatred towards Voldemort rose. How could he enlist someone who was hardly seventeen? The boy looked scared beyond reason. Malfoy let Dumbledore enter his mind and he saw the ceremony where he was inducted into the ranks of Death Eaters. Voldemort had used the Cruciatous Curse on him. Dumbledore shook his head and sat back in his chair.

"Mr. Malfoy, you realize the danger you are putting yourself in telling us this." Malfoy nodded.

"I want to do something. When my father told me about Snape spying for you, I..." Malfoy looked at the ground again.

"Mr. Malfoy, spying for the Dark Lord is deadly business. It is not something to think light upon." Snape broke in when he realized what Malfoy was hinting to. Dumbledore had other ideas.

"Professor Snape is right. This is a decision that could cost your life; especially because you are not taught oclumency. But since you will not have direct contact with Voldemort, you could be of assistance." Malfoy looked up in excitement.

"Please let me do this." He was not asking Dumbledore, but Snape. The new Defense teacher slowly nodded his approval. "I already know where You-Know-Who, I mean Voldemort, is staying. I heard my father talking about it. It is called the Reed House or Rind House or..."

"The Riddle House."

"Ya, that's it. Um...I don't know if you knew this, but I saw Professor McGonagall- she was at my inauguration." He guessed by the look on his elders' faces they did not know. "Is she-"

"No, she is not a Death Eater. I cannot give you any more information. The rest is private." Dumbledore rose and walked around the desk to a shelf. Pulling out a drawer, he removed a letter. "I had planned on sneaking this in with an owl, but I believe you should have the honor of delivering this to her. She is not there by her own free will, but we are working to get her out of there. Wait until Voldemort is not present in the house to give it to her, and wait for her reply. Do not read any of it. If you do get caught you will not be able to release information this way." Dumbledore added a bit to the bottom and Malfoy took the note and walked out the door with a fixed face on.

"Are you sure this is the right decision? I mean he is only seventeen."

"This is why he would be the best for the job I have planned for him. Voldemort will not think to ask Lucius Malfoy's son if he is being unfaithful. I will not have him do too much spying, and I will not tell him everything we know. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Lunch then?"

"Yes, lunch sounds good."

Draco Malfoy walked with his father down the dirt road leading up to the magnificent manor. Malfoy Sr. had asked Dumbledore to take him out for the weekend saying his mother was ill. Dumbledore let him go without question. Malfoy had been here only once before, when he had the Dark Mark burned into his arm. The letter rested in his back pocket. He was nervous, but for once in his life, he felt like he was doing the right thing. The only thing he was not happy about having to work along side of Harry Potter and his posse. Of course the know-it-all was somewhere in France.

His father told him goodbye at the door; he had a meeting that Malfoy was not allowed to attend. He caught a peak of the room before he set off to explore and noticed Voldemort was already there. All he had to do now was find McGonagall. Lucky for him, he caught a glimpse of her heading upstairs and he followed her, catching up before she reached her room.

"Mr. Malfoy- how may I help you?" He heard the stutter in her voice as she looked at him. He knew it could not be easy to see your student dressed in Death Eater robes. She herself looked different. Her face was pale, her eyes sleep deprived, and her already thin body looking very frail. Her hair was around her shoulders and the black robes did not help bring color to the older woman.

"I'm to give you this." He pulled out the letter and handed it to her. McGonagall recognized the handwriting at once and quickly pulled him into her room.

_Dear Minerva,_

_The entire Order is working tirelessly to try to locate you, Hermione, and Ginny (I assume they are safe with you). I have an idea that you are located at the Riddle Manor, but there is no way to appearate in and out except for one room (the one Severus was luckily interrogated in), which you will not have access to. I do know that the grounds are open, but you probably do not have access to those either. _

_I do have a plan, but it is rather risky, and will result in death if you are caught. If you can get to a first floor room and destroy the wall enough to break free and appearate out, then we will meet you outside of Hogwarts to fight any followers. Of course, the only draw back to this is if someone gets to you before you can get to Hogwarts. I must ask you do not act without my knowing- you will need backup. _

_Keep faith my dear, and hold strong. He cannot break you- you are more powerful than that. _

_Love, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Mr. Malfoy is now working for us. Please keep on eye on him as well, but do not tell him of Ms. Granger and Weasley's disappearance. _

McGonagall hurriedly replied that Hermione and Ginny were with her and his plan was the only one they had. The next time she knew Voldemort would be out was in a week and they would do it then. She signed her love and handed the folded letter back to Malfoy. He left without a word to her.


	7. Horcruxes

The Ravenclaw's Silence

It surprised Harry that on the second day of term Dumbledore had requested to see him. The two had not had much time alone to talk privately. Dumbledore had stopped him after class one day and told him he would like to see him, and only him, in his office after dinner. Ron had his theories on what the conversation might be about.

"Maybe they found them, but then, wouldn't he want all of us?" It was not to everyone's knowledge that the Room of Requirement was being used to house Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins, Mrs. Granger, and Alastor Moody. Moody was there to protect the other five. The Borrow had been marked as unsafe and the Weasley family was now housed at Hogwarts. Mrs. Granger of course could not return home to a house that was no longer standing. The others were still able to use their houses, but when the boys were in the Room, it was not uncommon for Lupin or Tonks to drop by for tea.

"Or maybe he is going to teach you! I mean Snape's been a right git since he started teaching- maybe Dumbledore's realized his mistake in hiring him and wants to teach you!" Harry looked at his potatoes uninterestedly. What did Dumbledore want with him? Surely, there was not anything else that he was keeping secret from him. Sometimes he felt like Dumbledore was forgetting him, but he kept telling himself the Headmaster was busy- even too busy for him.

"Don't you think you ought to go? It looks like Dumbledore's leaving now." Sure enough, the bearded wizard was leaving the staff table. Harry had hardly eaten anything, but that was nothing new. Ever since Ginny and Hermione's disappearance, he had not had much of an appetite.

It bothered him that in his mind, he always put Ginny's name first, when in reality, Hermione and Harry had been closer. After Ron, he considered her his next best friend. They had always been there for each other- good and bad. Since their first year, he could hardly imagine school without her, and yet, here they were. Ron had just been saying how he missed her nagging already, and Harry could do nothing but agree.

Ginny, at first had been Ron's mumbling little sister who could not string words together while around him. For the first two years he had known her, she always had a blush on her face when they were within seeing distance of each other. After he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, she could hardly say her thanks, he made her so nervous. Over the next four years though, she had slowly outgrown the name Ron's little sister, and had become Ginny Weasley- Quidditch player, fighter, and worthy friend. Headstrong, funny, and very confident with herself, she had boys flocking her. Harry could hardly see the old Ginny. He was beginning to wonder why on earth he thought of her so much, when he spent more time with Hermione.

"Password?" Harry jumped at the gargoyle's voice. He had walked all the way to Dumbledore's office thinking about Ginny.

"Ginger Newt." Taking the stairs two at a time, he knocked on the door. It swung open.

"Harry, come in, come in. We have a lot to talk about and very little time to do it." He motioned for him to sit down across the desk from him. Sitting on top of the desk was the Pensive.

"Sir, our meeting- it has to do with memories?" Harry tried to hide his disappointment and confusion.

"I suppose you expected perhaps a training session? That will come in time. First you need to know what you are fighting against." Dumbledore waved him toward the silvery substance. Three times they entered it that night. One from a Ministry of Magic employee, another from a house elf, and then an obvious mad man, who turned out to be Lord Voldemort's uncle. When they exited the last one, Dumbledore spoke for first time since they started looking at memories.

"Tomorrow I will explain what each of these mean. In the meantime, however, I want you, along with your studies which are very important, think about connections, similarities, and differences."

Harry knew it was time for him to go, but he shifted uncertainly in his seat.

"Sir, how do you know..."

"Any of this? Or if those we hold so dear to our hearts are alive? The first question I shall answer tomorrow, but I do believe they are alive."

"But how can you be sure?!" Rage boiled inside Harry, just like it did three months ago. He tried to control it. "I mean, this is Lord Voldemort we're talking about." Dumbledore sighed and looked deeply into his eyes. Harry noticed they had lost their sparkle.

"I told you once before, in your first year I believe, that Lord Voldemort could not understand love. Then I told you this summer, there is evidence that he has split his soul. All men are capable of understanding love, but Lord Voldemort is not a real man. Dividing his soul has taken human thoughts and feelings away from him. Because as you know it take a killer to split ones soul, and a killer is short a few humanly thoughts."

"But what does this have to-"

"Have to do with your friends? It has everything to do with them. Every time we destroy a Horcruxes, it makes Lord Voldemort more of a man. Voldemort does not understand love, nor is he capable of feeling it, but," Dumbledore was on his feet now, his voice a little raised, "but, Tom Riddle does. Tom Riddle does feel love, and as long as Minerva is alive, so are Ms. Granger and Weasley." Dumbledore did not seem to notice his slip with McGonagall's name; whenever he had addressed her to Harry before he had always used Professor McGonagall.

"So...you are positive they will live?"

"I cannot promise anything Harry, but you know just as good as anyone, I will not let them die." Harry nodded and got to his feet. Leaving the older man, Ginny resurfaced in his mind. "Oh, and Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"When you cannot get someone out of your mind, there is usually a reason they are there."

Even with Dumbledore's insisting he keep up his studies, Harry had a hard time concentrating. A black ring, a locket and a cup kept floating into his mind instead of what soil to use when planting an Alihosty. Ron was disappointed to hear that Dumbledore had only shown him memories.

"So you're supposed to figure this alone? How maddening is that? I mean, isn't he supposed to be teaching you?"

"I know. It's pretty weird," said Harry as Ron squashed his Alihosty into a pot, without bothering to make sure none of the leaves fell off; a mistake that would have gotten a lecture by Hermione.

"And what's this got to do with beating You-Know-Who?" This was the sixth time he had asked this, and they were being served dessert after dinner. Harry was missing Hermione again. She would have known something better to say. Ron was his best mate, but Hermione definitely knew what to say in a time like this. Harry looked up every other bite to make sure he left when Dumbledore did. Not long after Harry finished his pudding the headmaster excused himself from the high table.

"How was your third day?" Harry took his usual seat across the desk from Dumbledore.

"Um...ok, I guess, sir." Dumbledore gave him an encouraging smile.

"So, let us hear your homework assignment." Harry explained his thoughts on the ring and necklace, and his confusion about Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle.

"You were right to notice that the ring was the same one we destroyed so few weeks earlier. I believe Merope Gaunt used a love potion on Tom Riddle Sr. and then thought he would stay with her if he knew she was pregnant. You and I both know that is not the case. She made an effort to get money by selling the locket, as you saw in Ms. Hepzibah's memory-" Harry interrupted at this point.

"So she just gave up? She was a witch who just gave her son to some orphanage with out letting them know he was an heir to Slytherin?"

"Here is where my memory comes in. You see, Merope was so heartbroken that she no longer had a reason to live. Not even for her son. As for telling the orphanage that the son you bear is Salazar Slytherin's heir, it would have only made her sound crazier. It was Muggle home she left him at. You first." Harry followed Dumbledore once again into the Pensive. The memory was of Dumbledore telling Tom Riddle that he was a wizard. The boy, though suspicious at first, jumped at the idea of being "special". He was very independent and already much mastered in his magic, for an eleven year old. Exiting, Harry felt more and more confused about this boy's attitude, the one in the diary four years ago, the young adult in yesterday's memories, and the man now.

"You may wonder how such a boy could charm the hearts of so many at Hogwarts. If you recall Ms. Hepzibah's memory once again, Tom had qualities that invited one helplessly into his grasp. He had a charmed smile, handsome features, and knew how to manipulate the mind."

"Yea, he's good at that."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes he is. So, know you know what I believed sparked Voldemort's desire to create a Horcruxes. He wanted treasures. Souvenirs of his everlasting rein. Of course, I told you and the Order that this summer. What you did not know is that I have a very strong belief I know what at least two of the three remaining Horcruxes are. One being Slytherin's locket, the second being Hufflepuff's cup. Lastly, because of Voldemort's, for lack of better word, obsession with Hogwarts, the last one might be something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's. Tom Riddle, before he made too much of a name for himself, came to me for a job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"No, and the job has been cursed ever since. But the only importance this has in refernce to the Horcruxes, is that Voldemort has a liking for the school."

"Can I help you get them?" Asked Harry, half hoping, half waiting for a let down.

"I think you might." Dumbledore's answer surprised him. "At the moment though, I believe Helga Hufflepuff's cup is being retrieved and he should be back any minute now, or we will have to go rescue him from whatever fate he has fallen to."

"He?" Harry racked his brains for a name that had come up in the conversation.

"Professor Snape."

"What?! He handed my parents to Voldemort! You are trusting him with this?" Dumbledore raised a hand taking on the same face he had when they talked about Ginny, Hermione, and McGonagall getting home safely the night before.

"I trust Severus Snape with my life Harry. He suffered greatly when Voldemort found out he was not loyal to him. He risks his life everyday teaching. Most Death Eaters would go into hiding if they had betrayed their master."

"My parents are dead because of him! I risk my sanity every time I am in the same room with him!" Dumbledore chuckled slightly at Harry's rage, which did not help the situation. Harry was about to loose his temper once again when Snape arrived right on cue.

"Headmaster, a word please." Snape averted his eyes from Harry, who was glaring at him.

"Everything can be said in front of Harry. I have told him everything, and he is going to assist us in our task." Snape did not hide his surprise well.

"You trust him?"

"Just as I trust you." Snape opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it. Instead he furiously dug into his ropes and pulled out a cup. It was identical to the one in the memory, but this one was covered in grime and dust.

"Having the Mark helped me get through the worst of the obstacles. I will let you do the honors of destroying it completely."

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand. Muttering in an unknown language, he bent close to the cup. It glowed and glimmered, all dirt gone, and within ten seconds of chanting, the cup burst into a million green sparks, leaving behind the Dark Mark. Dumbledore waved his had through the Mark and the smoke cleared away.

"Harry, you have just witnessed the destroying of a Horcruxes."

**A/N:** Yes another chapter finally. Sorry it took so long. I had some major writing block with this one partly because I didn't know how much to include that you already know. You can peice together all of the memories, so I didn't feel the need to rewrite all of them, and I left some out. If there is anything you feel I should have inclueded let me know. The next chapter is already written in my mind, so it shouldn't take long, hopefully! Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great!!


	8. Coming Home

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Minerva McGonagall pulled the blanket tighter around her and rested her head on the window seal. It had been four days since she had gotten the letter from Albus Dumbledore and she was only a few days short of going crazy. She had not seen or heard from Lord Voldemort since two days ago, and was not complaining. She spent most of her days in the downstairs room with Hermione and Ginny, as she called them now, and they now referred to her as Minerva. The girls were in so much seclusion, she was surprised they were not killing each other. It was a good thing the two got along. As far as she knew, they had not come face to face with Voldemort since he locked them down there. To tell the truth her contact with him was so brief that she started to wonder whether she was his prisoner, or the house's.

In less than a week, she would be out of here and with the man she loved. His letter had left so much unsaid. As bad as she had it here, she had a feeling he was hurting too. Only four people who knew of their relationship- Molly and Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody, and Severus Snape. Snape had not been on purpose, he had walked in on them doing a little more than paperwork. The other three they had told in secret; they deserved to know.

McGonagall jumped as the door to her small, antique room burst open. A man entered cursing everything under the sun. It took her by surprise how he was changing. Lord Voldemort resembled Tom Riddle more and more. He glared at her as he slammed the door with as much force as he opened it.

"Get over here. Your insolent, half-minded boyfriend is destroying precious items, which took years to make, in a matter of months. I guess he did not think about what it would mean for his whore." Voldemort knew he was loosing control fast, but Dumbledore was slowly turning him human, a mere mortal. How in the world he found out about the Horcruxes, he had no idea, but McGonagall was going to pay for it.

"Tom, stop this. Please, do not this," whispered McGonagall.

His hand met the side of her face. Grasping her wrists, he forced her onto the bed; wand less she was not even in the same playing field as him. His hands crawled up her protesting body. His need was greater than her fighting. He forced himself upon her and she trembled from head to toe. Once he was through, he took out his wand. Her eyes filled with fear, as he preformed the Cruciatious Curse repeatedly. He let her lay in silence for a few moments before he forced her to walk.

"We are going down to see the girls. It has been so long since they were blessed with my presence."

"Tom..." All the energy left McGonagall and she grouped at the wall for support. Voldemort grabbed her arm roughly and practically dragged her to Hermione and Ginny's dungeon room. By the time they got there, the snake, Nagini, and several Death Eaters had joined them, including a rather short skinny one which she hoped was not Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the same bed playing with some Exploding Snap cards she had managed to come by. They looked up in fright at the party now entering the room. Hermione gasped in surprise at McGonagall's weary state. The professor collapsed as soon as Voldemort let her go. With a flick of his wrist, he flipped the bed they were sitting on, and both girls tumbled to the ground. Ginny fell awkwardly and a snap was heard. Her face turned pale as she clutched her arm, biting back tears.

"Sommeil Sang," said Voldemort calmly as a red mist of light flowed from the tip of his wand to Hermione. The Death Eaters looked at each other in confusion. Only McGonagall seemed to understand the spell, and she used all the energy she had to push herself into a sitting position to try and distract him, but nothing broke his concentration. For ten seconds he held Hermione's gaze before the young girl fell. McGonagall's feeble cursing did nothing to stop Voldemort's fury. "Minerva, this is the end. Your rescue party will be too late, and they will meet the same fate. Malfoy!"

A taller man stepped up from the front of the group. "Yes, Master?"

"Not you."

"D-Draco?" Lucius Malfoy could hardly consume his surprise, but he did it better than some. Whispers flew through the pack.

"Yes, Master?" Draco Malfoy repeated his father's words with the same note of confidence.

"Kill her and the Weasley girl. Nott, Rosen, and Malfoy guard the door in the hallway. Make sure the boy does not leave until they are dead. Nagini will stay to make sure you do not kill them. I want the boy to prove himself. The rest of you are with me. We have a meeting with the new Minister of Magic." Voldemort locked eyes with McGonagall. An eerie silence fell on the room before they broke eye contact and everyone left the room except for Malfoy and Nagini. Ginny whimpered slightly in the corner. Malfoy walked over to where McGonagall half lay, half sat and to the surprise of Ginny, handed her two wands. She slowly rose, testing whether she could walk or not while Malfoy walked over to Ginny and tossed her her wand.

"W-why are you helping us?"

"Ginny this is not the time for questioning. Mr. Malfoy when I break us out of here I need you to help her apparate. I assume you have done it before." Malfoy nodded. His father was always teaching him things ahead of time. "Good. Ginny, to help him out, concentrate on the gates of Hogwarts. I will take Hermione."

Pointing her wand at Nagini, who was beginning to hiss and craw towards the door, she made one swift motion with her wand and the snake's head was separated from the rest of its body. Then she muttered an incantation at the wall and it exploded. "Quickly, go!" Grabbing Hermione's lifeless body, McGonagall carried the unconscious girl outside and disapparated to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, McGonagall let them in after several long seconds of spell work. Nearly collapsing under the dead weight she was still carrying, she placed a charm on Hermione that caused her to float in front of her with Hermione's wand, and with hers, set a silver catlike figure up the walk to the grand castle. They walked, as McGonagall could not run, up to the castle doors to be met by a running Severus Snape.

"Minerva, what are you doing here?" After surveying the odd scene before him, he did not wait for answer before saying, "You look terrible."

"Thanks, and it is nice to see you too," said McGonagall sarcastically. "Ms. Granger has suffered from one of Tom's unique spells; we need to get her to the Hospital Wing." Snape nodded and they took off again. Rounding the corner to the hallway leading to the Wing, Alastor Moody came clunking up to them.

"Albus is on his way. Watch it!" McGonagall sidestepped dangerously towards the wall. Snape

looked back in concern, but Moody had already used his staff less hand to grab her. "Move on Snape. They need to get medical attention. I've got her. Damn, Minerva, what the hell happened? We were coming for you in a couple days. Albus is gonna jump out of his skin if he sees you like this! What the hell happened?" Muttering he assisted her to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey was fussing more than usual, shoving both Ginny and Draco into a bed, and helped Snape place Hermione on a bed. Her eyes widened at McGonagall's state of appearance. Moody helped her onto a clean bed across from the others. The doors to the Wing opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, Fred and George Weasley, and Elizabeth Granger. Mrs. Weasley rushed to her daughter's side crying hysterically. Her husband's face showed the same relief. Fred and George eyed Draco suspiciously before joining their family. Dumbledore's eyes met McGonagall's, but when she pointed towards Hermione's bed, he drew away. Moody stopped Mrs. Granger before she could get to her daughter.

Pomfrey was panicking as much as she would let herself. Never before had she been faced with a student whose heart was hardly pumping. The girl in front of her was fading fast and nothing she tried seem to be working to stabilize her. Across the bed was Snape who was working just as hard. Dumbledore joined them, a tired look in his grey-blue eyes. Before he could ask, McGonagall spoke from across the room.

"It's the Sommeil Sang. It causes the blood to begin to slow, eventually killing the victim if left untreated." Her voice was weak; the past hours were taking its toll on the older woman. "The counter curse is Sang Vivant, but it takes full concentration and will power. If it is not done right…" she trialed off.

"I think it would be better if I did it," said Dumbledore. Pomfrey and Snape stepped back. "Sang Vivant." A violet mist floated from his wand to Hermione's body. Seconds turned to minutes, and everyone watched anxiously. Finally, a visible breath escaped the young teen, and color returned to her paling cheeks. Dumbledore cut the spell short and motioned for Pomfrey to do her magic. A sigh blew through the room when it was clear Hermione would survive. McGonagall lay back against the pillows, glad for the chance to rest peacefully.

Harry sat in a chair next to Ron drumming his fingers on the edge of Ginny's bed. All of the Weasley's were in town, and eating breakfast with Lupin and Tonks in Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry came right after their breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny was awake, but not talking much. Occasionally she would look at Harry as if to say something, but change her mind. Mrs. Granger was sitting next to her daughter who was still showing so signs of waking up. Draco Malfoy had been released that morning and only talked to Snape and Dumbledore.

The door opened and the breakfast group came in, along with Dumbledore. Lupin and Tonks stayed near the back silently, and Mrs. Weasley came and kissed her daughter on the cheek. The other five waved, but mingled amongst themselves. Dumbledore went to McGonagall's bed where she was sleeping. She awoke to his touch, and smiled up at him. In low voices, they began to talk.

"How are you feeling this morning, my dear?"

"Better than last night. When is Poppy letting me out?" Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"I am hoping today, but you know Poppy. Even if you are stuck here for the rest of the week, at least I know you are safe." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of affection. Across the room, unnoticed by everyone but Harry, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and gave it the same gentle squeeze. She motioned for him to come near and whispered in his ear.

"I've had a lot of time to think in the past three weeks and for some reason all I could think about was talking to you. I know you don't see me as anything other than Ron's little sister, but I really like you. I just had to tell you that." Ginny began playing with a loose thread on the blanket that was over her. Harry did not need to think over what he was going to say.

"Ginny, you'd be surprised how much I've thought of you in the past few weeks and I have to say that I return the feeling," he whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron interrupted Ginny's response. Then he noticed Ginny's hand on Harry's. "At least wait until she is out of the Hospital and away from my parents." He slouched back in the chair grumbling about his best friend and sister, who he secretly approved of very much. Ginny grinned sheepishly and folded her hands over her stomach, nursing her now mended arm. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had stopped talking and were staring at the back of the room where Lupin sat, head in hands while Tonks paced in front of him. Harry never noticed they were having a conversation until Tonks' tones carried their way.

"Remus...I've put so much thought into this. It can work!"

"Nymphadora, I have told you time and time again, it won't. I am a werewolf for Merlin's sake. That is not something you can take lightly."

"And I am a natural born klutz. Everyone has flaws; you just have to learn to live with them. Sure, yours is a little bigger than most people, but that doesn't mean you are incapable of loving someone." Lupin looked up at her suddenly.

"That is not-"

"That might not be what you meant, but that is the way it is coming across. Remus, I am willing to-"

"We need to stop." He looked behind him at the eavesdropping crowd.

"No, what you need to do is stop interrupting each other. Tonks has a point, Remus." Mrs. Weasley sighed. Her husband nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should take this someplace else." Lupin was mad now. How could she not realize the danger she would out herself in by loving him? He was dangerous. He could accidentally bite her or worst, kill her. Then to say he did not love her? He loved her with everything he had, it was just too dangerous for them to be together; it was easier to just live in seclusion. He stormed out in disgust. Tonks took the chair he had just occupied, and stared at the door he had just left.

"I will go talk to him. Harry, would you like to come?" Most everyone had forgotten Dumbledore was in the room. Harry was surprised by the invitation to go talk to Lupin. What did he know about love?

"Err, I guess." Dumbledore and Harry did not have to walk far to find Lupin. The young man was pacing outside of the wing, clearly trying to decide if he should go back in.

"Professor, Harry, sorry about that. It was-"

"Totally understandable. AndI have a feeling you feel that no one has been in your situation before," said Dumbledore softly. Harry had noticed a complete change in his attitude since McGonagall had returned safely.

"No offence, but none of you are werewolves."

"No, but there are several people who live with the feeling that any choice they make will cause harm to those we love. I made my decision twenty years ago to be loved by someone who was willing to take the chance of getting hurt to love me. I thought I regretted it three weeks ago, but now that she is back, I would not trade our love for the world." Lupin looked at him in surprise before realizing who that special person was. Harry picked up from here, knowing what he had to say.

"I tried to distance myself from my friends last year in attempt to save them, but they cared so much, that in the end, the outcome was the same. Sirius is dead and nothing is going to bring him back, but I regret not spending the little time I did not know I had with him. Pushing away the ones we love is not going to help." Dumbledore smiled down at him. Lupin looked slightly abashed.

"I guess I should talk to her."

"Yes. In addition, keep this in mind. It is hard to turn around on the same road you chose wrongly, but making a turn in the right direction is sometimes enough." Dumbledore motioned for him to enter the Wing first. The first thing Lupin did was take Tonks' shaking hands in his, and tell her he loved her. Enveloping her in a hug, tears poured down both their cheeks.

Two days later, Hermione had woken from her coma state, but was still in the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ginny were holding hands openly in the halls since her release, and did not waste time when it came to taking 'walks' through the rose garden at night. McGonagall had just been released after dinner. She knew that Madame Pomfrey had told Dumbledore about the apparent rape and as he accompanied her back to her rooms, she knew she had some explaining to do. She was lucky she was in love with such a patient man, but she felt bad keeping what happened a secret. The bruises had concerned him; he had said this, but she kept saying she would tell him later. And it was later. She helped her slip on her favorite sleeping gown, and wrapped in the comfort of her robe, she sat him down on her sofa.

"Albus, I don't know how to say this."

"Are you sure you are ready? Minerva, I know what he did to you, you do not have to relive it." Dumbledore held her hand, bringing it up for the first kiss he had given her since her return.

"You deserve to know. It only happened twice, but..." Tears fell from her eyes. "He looks so much like Tom Riddle. There were times...times I thought it was Tom. He was the first man I ever made love to and..." Dumbledore sat in silence knowing that this had to be hard on her. "...and in a way, the first man I ever loved. Oh, Albus..." McGonagall buried her head in his chest, crying freely now. The past few weeks had taken their toll on her, both mentally and physically.

"Minerva, if I had it my way, our first time would be the first time you made love. I would be the first man that your hands touched, but we have both done our share of living and have taken chances we have been given. If our mistakes brought us together, then it does not matter whether we were saints or sinners in the past." Dumbledore lifted her head up to look in her eyes. "All I know is what I see when I look at you, and all I see is what I'm feeling down inside, and all I'm feeling is this feeling that I finally got it right. I know that your heart holds so much more than any man has touched before, and nothing matters more to me than that." He wiped away the tears as she whispered back.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." With a swift motion, he picked her up and brought her to her bed. She snuggled up close to him, feeling the comfort she had missed for so long. Before she closed her eyes, he kissed her on the lips and then whisper gently in her ear the last of his words.

"I don't care if I am your first love, but I would love to be your last."

**A/N:** Dumbledore's spill right then is all part of a song called _Love To Be Your Last_ by Clay Walker. This is the longest chapter I have ever done and probably the quickest I've updated…weird huh? This is not the last chapter…just in case you thought it was.

Sommeil Sang is French for Sleeping Blood and is a spell I made up myself…pitiful huh? The counter curse is Sang Vivant, which means Living Blood. Boring I know...but oh well. Reviews are welcome!


	9. Preparing to Fight

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Three days after Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley returned from Lord Voldemort's clutches, the Daily Prophet printed the devastating news. Rufus Scrimgeour was murdered in his office at the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt brought the news personally; his office was only three doors down. The Minister had not been seen all day, and then the next morning Percy Weasley entered to find him dead; the prodigal son had yet to return to his parents and had not been in touch.

"I cannot run for Minister. The job never interested me," said Albus Dumbledore to the entire Order, and the underage teens who could not join yet, the day after Scrimgeour was murdered. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George had argued their way into this meeting. They had all gathered in the Room of Requirement. Harry sat with Ron and Ginny on either side of him, and Hermione sat next to her mother. The twins took a corner, listening intently.

"We need someone who has the confidence to fight You-Know-Who and be smart about- someone who has fought him before." Arthur Weasley was pressing Dumbledore hard. Scrimgeour had almost been a good Minister; at least he did not ignore Voldemort completely.

"You do not have to have fought him before to become the Minister of Magic. Trust me, that is not up my alley. I nominate Kingsley," said Dumbledore nodding to the tall man across the room. "He is more than capable to lead the Wizarding world and he is loyal to the Order." Kingsley Shacklebolt started in a deep voice.

"Albus, I appreciate the words, but I agree with Arthur. People are going to listen to you, not someone who is working for you. In addition, we would still have a member running the school; Minerva would become Headmistress. What do you say?" He looked at McGonagall.

"I am not getting in to this. I am willing to do whatever you decide. You or Albus would make a good Minister." McGonagall through her hands up to show she was going to stay out of this fight.

"You have a good point Kingsley, but I do not want anything to do with being Minister. We need to decide fast though, because if I do not put my word in soon, a Death Eater could become the next Minister."

"Surely they wouldn't do that!" Mrs. Weasley shook her head in panic. Dumbledore's answer was simple.

"This is a war. They can do anything." After a few more minutes of debating, it was decided that Shacklebolt would put his name in for the new Minister of Magic. As soon as Dumbledore returned from sending an owl to the Ministry, Snape brought up the next topic.

"We need to prepare Hogwarts for battle. Before I left, it was well knowledge that they were going to take down the Ministry of Magic and then Hogwarts. The students do not stand a chance against the Dark Lord." Harry glared at his professor, thinking quite the opposite.

"You don't give us any credit."

"Harry, I told you can stay in here on one condition, and that was being quiet. Am I going to have to ask you to leave?" asked the Headmaster. Harry shook his head no. "Severus, we could not permit the underage students to fight, prepared or not. Others might want to escape with them and I would prefer that most of them did. We need to station members of the Order here at all times and take all precautions. They entered last time from one of the Vanishing Cabinets. How they got them fixed, I have no idea, but they have been destroyed. I have a feeling though, you six, still too young to join the Order, would want to fight and-"

"And we will not permit it. No offence Albus, but you cannot tell my children whether they can fight or not. They are simple to young!"

"I understand Molly, but after what happened in the Department of Mysteries, I believe they are not going to listen to anything we say." Hermione and Ginny both blushed, Ron looked at the floor, and Harry avoided everyone's eyes in the room. "I do not want them to be unprepared if by chance they do enter the fighting. They know basic fighting spells from their rebellious army," Dumbledore nodded toward Harry, "but they have much to learn about battle. We shall each take turn teaching them and whomever they decide to invite."

"Neville and Luna for sure- they were there at the Ministry," said Hermione. "I will update the coins and see who else comes."

"Very well. Set it for tomorrow. Severus, Minerva, Arthur, and Alastor I expect to see you in the Great Hall tomorrow. Remus, if you wish to help, I will not stop you. That goes for the rest of you as well."

Dumbledore ushered the love of his life to the Great Hall the next day after the students were supposed to be in bed. There would be a select few that would be out of bed for a couple of hours, but it was under his permission. There was something bothering the Headmaster and McGonagall could tell, but what it was she did not know.

"Albus, something on your mind?" She stood a bit away from him, like she had been doing since the first night she was released from the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore put this in the back of his mind, but now it was times like this when they were all alone that he noticed it the most. She acted as if his touch hurt, and was beginning to avoid him. They had not spent a night together since he stayed over the first time because she needed someone else in the room with her.

"There is something I need to talk about with you, but now is not-"

"Now is the perfect time. Just tell me what it is. I'm a grown woman; I think I can take it." She raised an eyebrow at him. He reached for her arm, and she tensed suddenly, but did not shake him off.

"It is about this battle we are preparing for. I do not know how to say this..." McGonagall's eyes widened suddenly, realizing what he was aiming at.

"You don't want me to fight, do you?" She did shake him off now. "I cannot believe this!"

"Minerva, listen to me. I cannot watch you get hurt! If anything-"

"And I'm supposed to watch from the sidelines helplessly? Albus, I do not think you realize what you are asking me to do! Those three weeks were not pain free! We all suffered!" McGonagall was beginning to rant now, and was pacing in front of him. Dumbledore sat down at a table, facing her.

"You think I don't know that you suffered? I saw the marks, the bruises. I saw Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley-"

"I am not talking about visible marks! You do not notice some things. Like the fact, Hermione is scared of the dark now because it reminds her of their room. Or that Ginny jumps every time a door opens and won't go anywhere alone. There are worst scars than those on the skin. Those girls will never forget what happened to them. Forever they will bear the pain." The words burned deep. Dumbledore rested his head in his hands as McGonagall glared at him. For seconds upon minutes they stayed like this, until Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"All I am saying is that scars take time to heal, and if this battle happens any time soon..." He trailed off, but picked up again quickly. "I may not have noticed the changes in Ms. Granger and Weasley, but I did notice them in you. You hold back from me, avoid me, as if I am some type of poison. Like I am him. Minerva, Tom Riddle hurt you. I would never do what he did to you."

"Albus, I-" She was cut short when Mr. Weasley, Snape, Lupin, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came in. Fred, George, Luna, and Neville were not far behind. Only the adults seemed to notice something was up, but Dumbledore put on a smile and waved them in.

"Everyone needs to pair up. You know most of the basic spells, but we will be teaching them in a more advanced way. Professor Snape is going to begin." Fred and George moved across from each other, Luna took Neville's hand, and Ginny called Harry, leaving Hermione and Ron to work together.

"First we are going to try and stun your opponent silently. Non-verbal spells are very important in a fight. It gives you a second edge on your challenger. The person on the right will try to stun the person on the left. You are to repel the spell non-verbally. When ever you are ready."

Four jets of red light flew through the room. Fred, George, and Ron all lay on the floor. Lupin had his wand out. It seemed that Fred and George had stunned each other at the exact same time, and Ron had not been able to deflect Hermione's well-placed spell. Neville got sparks, but no beam. Harry had managed to pull off the spell and Ginny, instead of trying to block it jumped out of the way, causing Lupin to conjure a shield charm of his own to stop the spell. Once it was seen that everyone was okay, the eight of them were laughing and congratulating each other.

"This is no laughing matter! A Death Eater is not going to help you back up or let you try again. One mistake could cost you your life! Constant vigilance," growled Moody as he walked into the room. "You have to be ready for anything! Anything!"

"Nice for you to join us Alastor," said Dumbledore, smiling. "He is right. You must be ready for anything." For another hour the eight students worked tirelessly to correctly, and silently, stun and shield themselves. All sitting, and in some cases laying, on the ground exhausted, Harry asked Dumbledore a question.

"So, do you use stunning when you fight?" The other seven looked to the Headmaster.

"Sometimes yes. I prefer not to kill anyone, but there are other ways to stop someone. We will be showing you other methods of fighting, but we decided to start with this. If you wish to see what we have planned we could give you a little example. Severus, Remus, do you want to start?" Lupin nodded with a smile and Snape just sneered, but it was he who spoke.

"The Dark Lord has many spells that he teaches his Death Eaters that are harmful, but not fatal. Normal shield charms do not work against a variety of spells. Like this one. I will not put its full effects, because I have no idea how Lupin will be affected."

"Thanks Snape," said Lupin sarcastically.

"It should knock him out, but if I were to cast the spell to its fullest, it would put him in a coma." The two stood across each other, wands ready. Snape flicked his wand and a black cloud erupted from the tip of it. Lupin attempted to block it, but it shattered his strong shield and sent him to the floor in a heap. Snape then stepped over to him and took a vial from his cloak and dropped three drops into the other man's mouth. Lupin woke up sputtering.

"I don't want to know what it does to you at full strength." Lupin took Snape's hand and stood up.

"There are ways to block it, but since none of you can cast the spell..." Snape looked as if he had done something better than everyone in the room.

"Actually, there is someone." Dumbledore nodded toward McGonagall. "Why don't you try it on her?" Snape looked surprised briefly, but agreed. McGonagall removed her wand from her robes for the first time all night. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Snape made the same cloud come from his wand but this time when it engulfed McGonagall, a silver light started to break through. In a matter of five seconds, McGonagall could be seen again and she sent it at Snape who flew back, out cold. Fred and George started clapping and were silenced by Mr. Weasley. McGonagall applied the same liquid into Snape's mouth.

"What the hell was that?"

"I defended myself and deflected the spell." She smirked as she helped him up. "Can't tell you how long I have wanted to do that." The whole room laughed.

For the next few days their training continued. McGonagall had started teaching the first Monday after she returned. Hermione and Ginny were to start next Monday and were using their free time to catch up. Both girls were very smart and it looked like they were going to be ready for class on Monday. Hermione was wondering around the floor the Room of Requirement when she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around and sent a stunning spell.

"HEY! What was that for?" Ron had deflected the stunner and was looking thoroughly pissed. Hermione started laughing. "What are you laughing for? Do you just go around stunning people?"

"No, you startled me," said Hermione still laughing. Ron gave a nervous laugh.

"Ya, sorry about that." He shuffled his feet. "So, I was wondering if you wanted...if you liked...I'm going to kill Harry." He stopped walking, ears turning red. "There is a trip to Hogsmeade and if they let us go..."

"Yes."

"Err..."

"Ron you are awful at asking girls out." She giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "I would have gone out with you ages ago if you had just asked." Ron grinned self consciously.

"Really? I mean, you're so smart and pretty, and I'm..."

"Smarter than you look, and a great, loyal friend. Some people just can't see that."

Harry rounded the corner in search of his two best friends, but decided not to interrupt.


	10. The Warning

The Ravenclaw's Silence

_His red eyes glared in reflection off the pool of red. Two men lay dead on the floor. Blood seeped from open wounds, rippling with his footsteps. He approached the silver-haired man, who was whimpering at his feet. All night the man had cried for forgiveness, and all night he had denied it. ___

_"Lucius, you have gone too far this time. Your son is the reason my prisoners are alive and well at Hogwarts. You told me he was trustworthy- I do not like traitors. Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy screamed in agony. A sound came from behind him. A paled, light-haired woman shook as tears slid down her fearful face. ___

_He exited the dark room and into another. Here a woman sat unmoving, her face drawn, and eyes sunken. Her wild dark hair framed her dirty features. Her tattered clothes hung loosely over her aged body. ___

_"Bella, my most trusted follower. Please tell me you are not going to desert me now." His voice was sickly sweet. "I thought the Noble House of Black would follow me closely, and yet I am disappointed." ___

_"My sisters are cowards and deserve death. Andromeda for marrying that Muggle dirt, and Nacrissa for her son's traitor actions. I would never disappoint you like that, master, never. I live my life to serve you, to honor-" ___

_"Stop blabbering, Bella. There is a way you can prove yourself. Deliver a message for me, and if you do not stray, I will come for you in time. I would hate to think you would follow your sisters' chosen path. You will need to get into Hogwarts- tell old Dumbledore you have a message..." _

"Harry! It's time to get up. Hermione and Ginny are coming to classes today. Harry!" Harry awoke to a thud across the head and Ron's loud voice. "Come on!" Again, a pillow met his head. Cursing his luck, he got up muttering.

What had it meant? He had not had the dreams since last year. Voldemort must have really been mad for him to loose control like that. Two unknown people were dead. Running the dream through his head once more, he realized who the two people were who Voldemort used the Crucio Curse on, Lucius and Nacrissa Malfoy, Draco's parents. They were being torchered, because Draco had decided to help Ginny and Hermione. Harry's stomach churned. He had been acting like an idiot to Draco ever since he had gotten back, without even thinking what his peer had been through, as well as Ginny and Hermione.

"You coming?" Asked Ron, at the door. Harry got up to get dressed when he remembered the last part of the dream.

"Ya, and we need to visit Dumbledore." He hurriedly finished dressing, and Ron looked on in his confusion. When he sped out the door, he collided with Hermione.

"What's the rush? Ginny is already down at breakfast- I told her I would wait for you two."

"First we need to talk to Dumbledore. I had a dream-" Harry was halfway out the common room door with Ron and Hermione in tow, when Hermione interrupted.

"You had a dream! Harry, do you know how dangerous that is? I thought you stopped having them!" Ron shot her a look and she scolded at them. The three hurried to the Headmaster's office, and three-fourths of the way there, they found him on his way down to breakfast.

"Professor! There is something I need to tell you." Dumbledore could sense the urgency in the young boy's voice.

"I think we should go back to my office." Once in the privacy of the Headmaster's office, Harry explained what he had seen in the dream. Dumbledore grew more and more serious.

"So, you are sure that he is sending Bellatrix to us?"

"Yes sir that is what he said."

"You three get to breakfast. Be on your look out." Dumbledore ushered them back to the Great Hall. The students went to their first classes of the day; Hermione and Ginny had been welcomed back with hugs and hellos. Right before lunch, Dumbledore was able to snag McGonagall in her classroom. He waited until the fourth year Ravenclaw and Slytherins had left the room before he spoke to her. Their relationship had been on the edge of destruction for the last week. She spoke to him as her boss, not as her lover and friend. It hurt Dumbledore to think that she no longer loved him.

"Minerva, Mr. Potter had an interesting dream last night. It seems Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are dead." McGonagall turned around in shock, but then pulled herself together.

"Shouldn't this wait for a meeting?" She began shuffling papers on her desk. She pretended not to hear Dumbledore sigh.

"Yes, that can, but there are other things we need to talk about. Minerva, I know he did the unthinkable to you, but I would never-"

"Do that to me. I know, Albus, I know." McGonagall shut her eyes, stopping all emotion. They had not talked about their relationship since the first night of the twice a week fighting lessons. "Albus, I know that you could never hurt me like that. You and he are two different people; it is just I am afraid...afraid I am going to see him instead of you. When you kiss me, it would be like his lips against mine. I do not love him, I love you, but I'm afraid of..." She took a deep breath turning away from him.

"Min..." Dumbledore had no idea what to say. He could only imagine what she was feeling now. "I will not do anything you wish me not to do. If that means I cannot touch you, then so be it. But you have to let me in. I hate us not talking. I love you Minerva." He walked up next to her, but with space between them. If she wanted to, she could close the gap. He just wanted her back. It took him by surprise when she reached for his hand.

"And here is the big difference between you and Tom. Give me time; I will come back to you." It took every fiber in Dumbledore's body not to kiss her now, but he knew he could wait to gain her trust. He would wait.

The Order meeting had been in session for thirty minutes, the teenagers in attendance, when Snape and Moody, who had been on guard, came in with a dark haired, dark eyed witch in tow. She was laughing madly and grinning wildly. Harry and the others recognized her at once. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She says she has a message for you, Albus." Moody and Snape both had their wands pointed at Bellatrix. Mrs. Weasley looked angry that they had brought her in her, but only drew Ginny protectively closer.

"Ya, I have a message for you. Shut up, Mad-Eye, I can talk." Her eyes sought out everyone in the room. "My master wants you to know he doesn't like traitors. He will kill all of the traitors who have worked against him. All of them. You can tell my nephew that is next." She looked at Snape. "And you, he trusted you above all others. You think you are safe with Dumbledore, but you're not! He will get you- I wish I could kill you right now!" A hungry look came into her eyes, and Snape slammed her roughly onto the floor.

"Are you through?" He snarled.

"Oh, no. Look at this bunch. Blood traitors and mudbloods. How's your mother, Nymphadora?" Tonks moved instantly closer to Lupin, who wrapped his arm around her, causing Bellatrix to laugh. "Just like her. She marries a muggle, and you're sleeping with a werewolf." Tonks's blonde hair rushed to crimson with her aunt's words. Snape made a motion to silence her, but she spoke up, again. "The Dark Lord has something to say to one other person." Her eyes met McGonagall's, who was sitting in a chair, Dumbledore behind her. "He will not forgive you this time. He gave you a second chance- he doesn't do that to anyone. He will kill you."

"That's enough." Moody moved towards Bellatrix, but she had more to say. Hate filled her eyes now.

"I would give anything, anything for the Dark Lord to feel that way about me. Hell, I would give my husband. But you threw that all away. The power you could have had! I have to thank you though, if you had stayed with him, this could all be different. I wouldn't have spent all those years in Azkaban. You could nave had it all and you turned your back on my Master. And then out of all things you could have done, you run to him." She threw a dirty look at Dumbledore who placed his hands on McGonagall's shoulders. "You are a foolish man, Dumbledore. You trust too much, some day someone will betray you! The Dark Lord would never do that. He always takes care of his mistakes. Now he will come for her and the other two traitors. He will have his revenge."

She laughed madly before Snape stunned her. He was shaking anger; Tonks looked near tears. McGonagall showed no emotion, no facial expression. Snape was to go tell Draco Malfoy what had happened. Moody and Mr. Weasley were left in charge of Bellatrix and he meeting ended with silence. McGonagall gently tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder on the way out, motioning him to follow her out. Neither one said anything until they reached her room.

"What Bellarix said tonight-" Dumbledore started.

"Shh...Listen to me. What she said made me think how stupid I have been acting. No, listen. I love you more than anything in the world and I have been acting like such an idiot." She walked over to where he stood, taking his hands in hers. "We could have such little time together and I am wasting it."

McGonagall brushed her hand against Dumbledore's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling slightly. She leaned in for a kiss. At first, she just brushed her lips against his softly, but then emotions took over and his tongue was wrapped around hers. He had memorized her bedroom long ago, so it did not take long to for them to find her bed. He touched her tenderly, savoring every second. They spent the night together for the first time in a month making love.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room whispering. Both couples were hand in hand. Hermione was thinking hard about what Bellatrix had said. She did not notice the others were talking to her until Ron nudged her with his elbow.

"What?"

"Harry asked what Bellatrix meant by McGonagall getting a second chance?" Ron shot her a skeptic look.

"The only thing I can think of is that she was a Death Eater, but she couldn't have been...For one, she doesn't have the Dark Mark, and everyone knows that it doesn't come off."

"She can't be a Death Eater, she's too...Gryffindor!" exclaimed Ginny. Ron shook his head, agreeing with his sister, but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be in Slytherin to go bad; it's just more common in that House," reminded Harry.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with McGonagall's relationship with Dumbledore." Ginny gaped at Hermione. "It was obvious tonight. I wonder why I didn't see it before. I guess it's new."

"They've been together for twenty something years." Hermione seemed surprised that Harry knew this, so he explained everything Dumbledore had said, and the conversation he had overheard. "McGonagall and Voldemort went to school together. They were a year apart." Hermione was deep in thought.

"When we were in the dungeon, Voldemort came in and said something about power and how good she would be with him. Do you think he wants her magic?"

"That could be it. Unless…well, no that couldn't be it. Voldemort doesn't feel love," stated Ginny.

"Tom Riddle does." Harry said this more to himself than the other three. When he saw their confused faces, he elaborated. "Dumbledore said something about Tom Riddle being just as human as anyone; it's Voldemort who is the monster. When you two were missing he said as long as McGonagall's alive, you would be too."

"It makes sense. They are close in age, powerful, very good-looking, and young. Tom Riddle was in love with Minerva McGonagall." As Hermione said this, Ron looked more and more disgusted, especially at the good-looking part. Hermione noticed this. "Ginny and Harry have both noticed, with their encounters with young Voldemort, that he was handsome. McGonagall is a woman who's beauty has aged well. I guess I'm the only one who notices these things?" Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I guess he has reason to be mad. I mean, if we broke up and you ran off to Malfoy, I'd be pissed. Dumbledore is the only one he ever feared, and McGonagall is sleeping with him instead of Voldemort."

"You are so sensitive Ron."

"Thanks Hermione."

"He must have missed the sarcasm," Thought Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I feel bad for Tonks though. It must suck having relatives like that." The four rounded the corner and entered the common room after being interrogated by an irritated Fat Lady. Several minutes later, they all slipped into restless dreams.

**A/N:** Hoped y'all enjoyed it. A little Bella and MM/AD in there for y'all. Thanks for the reviews.


	11. Matters of the Soul

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sit at a table in the Gryffindor common room late at night with books and papers scattered all around. Hermione was reading at lightning speed, and even Harry and Ron were flipping through books, taking in the information. This sight was not seen commonly, but it was not schoolwork like everyone thought. The three of them were busy looking up information on the four founders, trying to find out what the unknown Horcruxes was. In the back of their minds was Draco Malfoy, who had been taken out of school and hidden with the Order.

"There are two known remaining person items of Godric Gryffindor. His top hat and sword are being held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione read aloud from the fifth book she had picked up that evening

"So it can't be anything from Gryffindor. There are several things from the Ravenclaw family it could be," said Harry in frustration. Ron yawned.

"Shouldn't Dumbledore be doing this? I mean, he is the one who told you about this, so if he can't figure it out, how are we?"

"Ron, you have no faith. It's good for this to have new eyes. Dumbledore could have missed something and not known it. It happens to everyone. It could take all of us to figure this out." Hermione put down the book she had just read from and picked up one titled 'Life and Times of Rowena Ravenclaw'. Harry sighed and Ron slammed his head down on top of 'Student's Guide to Hogwarts's History'.

"Voldemort would have only placed his soul in something significant or-"

"Or he found out about Ravenclaw's daughter."

"What?!"

"It is very brief and there is only one mention of it in this book. Listen, 'Rowena Ravenclaw retired after her daughter left her alone. It is said that her only daughter died several years later in Albania'. That is the only mention I have been able to find on this mysterious daughter. Of course, it could just be a rumor or mistake, but it's worth investigating," said Hermione. Harry and she spent several minutes checking for the Ravenclaw daughter. Ron continued to flip effortlessly through his book, but it was he who spoke first.

"Would this be something You-Know-Who would use?" Ron held up a picture of a diadem of amazing beauty. "No one knows where it is. After Ravenclaw died, no one could find it. You think he did?"

"Maybe Dumbledore knows something about Ravenclaw's history."

"Dumbledore doesn't need you bothering him at this hour and plus, we're aren't allowed out after hours!"

"Hermione, it's not like we haven't done it before. Dumbledore told me that any time I needed to talk to him, just go to his office. Come on!" Harry leapt up and grabbed the two books in question.

"This could be a break through! We could find out what the unknown Horcruxes." The three rushed through the empty, dark hallways in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Just as they rounded the corner, so did Severus Snape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three Gryffindors out of bed after hours? Really, Ms. Granger I would have thought you would have gone at least a week before you broke the rules." Harry's loathing for the now Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was only getting worse. Just because he had proven to the Order he was on their side, did not mean Harry forgave him for all the years of disagreeing and mistreatment.

"We have to speak with Professor Dumbledore. It's important." He tried to sound as polite as possible.

"The Headmaster is not in his office right now. I suggest you get back to your common room before I give you detention to go with the ten points I have taken." Snape sneered at their gaping faces. Hermione managed to keep the boys from exploding.

"Sir, this is important. It's information for the Order." Snape raised an eyebrow and looked around as if someone were going to be listening.

"I believe I can find him." He took large strides in the opposite direction. The trio decided that they were supposed to follow and hurried after him. It did not take them long to figure out who's office they were heading to. Snape opened the door to the Deputy Headmistress's room. As soon as he had started inside, he cursed.

"Damn it. In Merlin's name..." Snape shut the door quickly with a queer look on his face. Then he opened it again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered cautiously behind him to find McGonagall and Dumbledore sitting on the couch with a pot of tea and two cups on the coffee table in front of them. Dumbledore was laughing and McGonagall was wearing a grin that covered the slight blush on her cheeks.

"I see you two made up. I would have rather been told in some other way," Snape said. Hermione grinned and looked to the floor, while Harry and Ron looked disgusted.

"You will learn to knock sometime," said Dumbledore still laughing at the look on Snape's face and the student's reaction.

"Maybe you'll learn to lock the door," retorted Snape. "I found these three outside your office claiming to have some information for the Order." Dumbledore stopped laughing to motion for them to sit down. Hermione took a seat next to Ron in a chair across from the couch that Dumbledore and McGonagall sat. Harry and Snape remained standing. Harry started talking right away.

"We were researching Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The only thing Voldemort could use from Gryffindor is the Sorting Hat and his sword. Then Ron found a diadem that belonged to her. In addition, Hermione found that Ravenclaw might have a daughter and she disappeared in Albania, where Voldemort was hiding at one point. So, maybe Voldemort found out where the diadem was through her daughter and made his last Horcruxes." Snape rolled his eyes, but Dumbledore and McGonagall looked interested in the theory.

"Harry, Helena Ravenclaw died long before Tom Riddle was born." Snape's eyes laughed at the trio when Dumbledore said this. "I have to praise you for looking this up. I would have assumed you would have started looking for the ones we knew existed. I mean we know where the snake is, but the locket on the other hand."

"The snake is dead." All five turned to look at McGonagall. "I forgot to tell you- I didn't know it was a horcruxes at the time, but I killed it when we escaped." Dumbledore looked mildly surprised and then patted her on the leg.

"Well done. As I said before, Helena Ravenclaw dead long before even I was in school, so she would not have been alive when Tom Riddle was making his Horcruxes. However, I believe we can see if she knows where the diadem was, but you might have to do it alone. Helena never quite took to me. Minerva, would you call her." McGonagall frowned and left the room, but Snape, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked confused.

"You know Helena Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"She's dead!"

"Yes."

"Talk to a dead person?"

"Yes."

McGonagall walked back into the room in the mist of the questions the trio was throwing at Dumbledore. Following her was a transparent woman.

"The Gray Lady? The Ravenclaw ghost is-"

"Hello? Professor McGonagall said I was needed, but if I am going to be interrogated, I do not feel that I want to participate." The woman had an upset look on her face, but moved gracefully, more so than any other ghost anyway.

"My dear, Helena, no I am not here to interrogate you. Mr. Potter would just like a word. We will leave of course, or if you wish to leave us, please take Mr. Potter with you." Dumbledore reasoned calmly with the ghost, who looked at Harry with great confusion. Then she sighed.

"We can take a walk." Harry got up to follow her. Hermione elbowed Ron in the stomach when he was clearly going to ask how a ghost was going to walk.

"We'll meet you back in the common room, Harry," said Ron, who clearly was feeling uncomfortable around the Professors. Hermione frowned at him; she was used to being around McGonagall and sort of missed being around the older woman. She had learned a lot about her in the three weeks they had been held captive, and had enjoyed talking with her. Harry awkwardly followed the Helena Ravenclaw, and Ron dragged Hermione out of the room. Ron and Hermione headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower and the Grey Lady led Harry away.

"What is it Dumbledore is so eager to get from me that he has sent you?" She continued to glide in front of Harry, who tried to catch up. He hated talking to someone's back, no matter that it was transparent.

"Well actually...it's more of what I want. You see...I need some information about the Ravenclaw diadem to help defeat Voldemort." _Might as well just come out and say it. _Thought Harry.

"The diadem is lost! And it would not help you anyway. The wisdom cannot help you defeat Voldemort." She stopped suddenly, turning on him.

"I know the diadem couldn't be found, but I thought...wisdom? What has that got to do with it?" Harry looked up in confusion, but saw that it reflected in her eyes.

"You don't...You have no idea? My mother's diadem gives wisdom to the wearer. She...I...I stole it when I ran away."

"You stole it?" asked Harry. The Grey Lady sniffed and began to float away. "No, don't go. I'm sorry. It just took me by surprise, that's all."

"You thought I would be like my mother, didn't you? They all did, and I wanted to be greater than her." She seemed to be reminiscing. "But, the diadem is more than just wisdom. It takes responsibility." She stared at Harry hard, as if to see if he was worthy of her tale and the diadem.

"You say that you had no idea what it did, and yet you needed it? Listen closely. I stole the diadem out of greed. That greed led to my death. My mother, before she died sent the only man whom I had ever loved to search for me and bring me back. I hid the diadem when the Baron approached-"

"The Baron? As in the Bloody Baron who is the ghost of Slytherin?" Harry immediately regretted interrupting.

"Yes. As I was saying, I hid the diadem when the Baron came into the forest I was hiding. I refused to go back to my life and he...He stabbed me." Harry felt his jaw drop. "So when he died, he sentenced himself to where those chains and walk as a ghost. As he should!" She huffed. "You want to know about the diadem though. Well, all I know is that I hid it in a hollow tree in a forest in Albania." The Grey Lady started again, but an idea had struck Harry.

"Have you ever told this to anyone else?" She stopped but did not turn to face him.

"One other person...yes...he was very...considerate and trusting. He seemed intrigued by it, and was calming. He did not want the wisdom; he was smart. He wanted to know about it...about me. This is where our conversation ends, Harry Potter. Please, use your wisdom, and not go after the diadem for its powers. It will only bring death and destruction. I wish it on no one else. Destroy it if you find it. No man has the right to wear it." Helena Ravenclaw drifted through a nearby wall, leaving Harry with his thoughts, which now were very confusing.

Knowing he had to report to Dumbledore, he walked back towards McGonagall's office. Snape was still there and the three Professors were deep in conversation when he returned. Dumbledore's hand rested on McGonagall's knee, but that was as close to telling they were a couple as it got now. They were talking about the upcoming Weasley wedding, so Harry lingered at the open door for no apparent reason.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" For once Harry had to agree with Snape. He had never been to a wedding before, and did not see the point of a big fancy ceremony.

"Severus, it is good that some love is still in the world." Dumbledore smiled, but McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Severus with this one. All this is going to do is open up an opportunity for him to strike. We will all be there and our guard will be down. Marriage is nothing but a piece of paper, love is what binds you together."

"I guess that is why you two never tied the knot?" smirked Snape. McGonagall was quick to retort.

"I should ask you the same question." Snape's back was facing him, so Harry could not see his facial expression, but he was sure it was not pretty.

"Why...You...that has nothing to do with it. What did you tell her?" Dumbledore threw his hands up in self-defense, but McGonagall laughed.

"Albus said nothing...a teacher can always tell when a student likes a fellow classmate, and you just proved there is still something there." Harry thought it was about time he entered the room.

"Harry, what do you have for us?" Snape was glaring at McGonagall, who looked rather please with herself. Dumbledore acted as if the other two people in the room with him were getting along great. Harry relayed his conversation with the ghost to the three of them.

"She said she told this story to Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore was deep in thought. Harry nodded, still troubled with something.

"Sir, I wondered- why did she choose to tell the story to both Voldemort and I, but not you or anyone else?" Harry could not help but see another similarity between Voldemort and him, and it made him uneasy.

"I believe she realized that neither you nor Tom Riddle wanted the diadem for its powers." Seeing the look on Harry's face he added, "Tom Riddle wanted it to place a piece of his soul in it, not make use of the wisdom it possessed. I give off the, how should I put this, urn for wisdom. I want to learn, and know all I can. This is not a bad thing, of course, but it is a want. You on the other hand, need the diadem, not want it. Tom Riddle needed an object of one of the founders' heirlooms. That is why she trusted both of you."

"I think I will go tell Hermione and Ron...excuse me." Harry left with much on his mind.

Two weeks after Harry and Helena Ravenclaw's conversation, the Order was no closer in locating the two remaining Horcruxes. Christmas break was a few weeks away, and all had been quiet since Bellatrix's visit. She remained in a security cell in the Ministry of Magic. Azkaban could no longer be used, but Shacklebolt had made sure that a makeshift prison had been built in the depths of the Auror Department. They had several low-security prisoners, but Bellatrix Lestrange was quite a catch and the new Minister was being praised for it. Small deaths and disappearances had occurred, but for the long run, Voldemort was keeping a low profile.

On a Friday afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Transfiguration last. The boys were ready for the weekend and skipped out as soon as they were released. Hermione, on the other hand, waited until the room had cleared completely. Turning in her paper last, she stood before McGonagall's desk.

"What can I do for you Ms. Granger?" Ever since they had returned to Hogwarts, Hermione, Ginny, and McGonagall had returned to formalities.

"Professor, there is something I need to talk to you about. Ever since we returned, I have been feeling…" Hermione looked to her feet, shifting uncomfortably. "This is going to sound stupid."

"Hermione, why don't you come into my rooms? Nothing you can say will sound stupid." The mother-like figure Hermione remembered from the Riddle Manor returned in the Professor. Wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulders, McGonagall steered her into her connecting chambers.

"Now, tell me what is on your mind, dear." She flicked her wand and a pot of tea and two cups flew towards them.

"Minerva, I've been feeling so…lonely. I mean, I have Ron and Harry and the rest of the Order, but no one seems to…"

"Want to talk? To understand?"

"Yes, exactly that. I wanted to talk to Ginny, but she refuses to even mention our kidnapping. I feel…lonely…"

"Dear, lonely is a word we could have used when we were at the Riddle Manor. Alone is the proper word now. However, you are not alone- not at all. I am here, and one of these days, Ginny will come around. You dealt with what happened much differently than Ginny. Hermione, I am always here to talk." Hermione smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Thanks Minerva. I don't know what I would do without you." A strange look passed over McGonagall's face, and Hermione was quick to notice it. "What Bellatrix said, he can't harm you. Dumbledore will make sure of that."

"Ahh…and what makes you think that?"

"Because he loves you too much to lose you." Hermione sat her cup back down on the coffee table. "There is just one thing I never understood. Why didn't you ever have children?"

"I was never able. I guess if I could, I would not be teaching." McGonagall brushed flyaway hairs away from Hermione's face. "My students are the children I will never be able to have. Hermione, you are closer than one of my students. You and Ginny both. If one good thing came out of our imprisonment, it was me getting closer to you." Hermione leaned in for a hug and the professor held her close.

**A/N: **Ok...next chapter will be more interesting...I promise. The action is about to start...and yes people are going to die, but I can't decide if I'm gonna go by JKR's list of the dead, or spare some lives. Let me know what you think. Reviewers...you keep me going! Thanks so much!!


	12. Tragedy

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Harry Potter stood on the edge of the cliff, looking out at the sea. White foam splashed against the dark rocks, glinting in the moonlight. There were no stars tonight and the feeling was eerie. He turned to his left to see Albus Dumbledore striding calmly up to him, admiring the scenery as well.

"Ready for a swim?" Dumbledore chuckled at the look of surprise Harry had given him in reply. "Our destination is in that fissure in the cliff over there. So, to get there we will be getting wet. Come now." Harry nervously followed. This was the first time he had been allowed to go on a mission to find a horcruxes. Dumbledore was calm and collected as they walked down the rocks to the black, glassy water. Harry was amazed by the older man's ability to swim so gracefully in the freezing water. They reached the fissure in a short while and Dumbledore dried them both off.

"What a crude way to enter. Not below Tom's standards though. He has much to learn about pain; it can be tolerated." They were standing in front of the wall of the cave, and Dumbledore was running his hand over the wall.

"Err...enter, sir?" Harry could see no door or hole for their entrance to whatever lay on the other side.

"Yes, Harry, enter. One must give a sacrifice though..." He cut him self on the arm. "...to enter." Harry gaped in reply as Dumbledore spread his blood on the wall. An archway formed before them, opening to more water. In the middle of the lake was a small island. The land seemed to be glowing.

"Is that where it is?"

"I believe so. Now we just have to find..." Dumbledore trailed off leading Harry along the bank. Suddenly he stopped and began feeling along the wall. Harry watched curiously. It was odd to be with Dumbledore alone and watch him work. Dumbledore waved for him to stand back and he began making a motion as if pulling something out of the water. A rippling came from the tranquil, dark water and out of thin air, a boat appeared and Dumbledore was holding the chain. "In please, Harry."

"Is it safe?"

"Tom would need a way to get to his Horcruxes. He did not expect anyone to find out about them, let alone find them. Yes, I believe it is safe." Harry crawled into the boat cautiously, Dumbledore following more confidently. With a couple of taps on the stern, the boat moved towards the center island. Looking down, Harry nearly called out in shock.

"What are they?" In the water around them appeared to be dead bodies, white and withered.

"Inferi. The dead used against their will to do the devil's bidding. Fire is the only thing that can be used to defeat them. Remember that." Harry nodded, turning his attention back to the island they had arrived at. The source of the glowing was a basin full of neon liquid. At the bottom was the locket of Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore was poking the liquid with his wand. The tip of it hit the glowing substance and stopped as if it were solid. "You can not vanish or transfigure it. I guess we will have to drink it." Everything Harry had learned in his years at Hogwarts told him to do the opposite.

"Drink it? Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I guess it would, but can you think of another way to get to the bottom?" When Harry did not answer, he continued. "Promise me something Harry, no matter what you will force me to drink this." Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Force you...why can't I just drink it?" Again, Dumbledore laughed.

"I believe I should do this, you never know what the effects will be. Do not look at me like that. Tom would not kill the person, he would want to know how they got here in the first place; and then he would kill them. However I have no intentions of waiting around for him to come, so that is why I brought you." Dumbledore turned and looked Harry sternly in the eyes. His next words were not his normal calming tone of speech. His voice was stern and commanding. "Promise me that no matter what you will see this through.

"I promise."

Out of thin air, he conjured a goblet. Drink by drink he dipped it into the glowing liquid and his face contorted with every sip. Harry could see the pain in the older man's eyes, but no fear. Dumbledore did not fear death, Harry realized. He has chosen to take the chance of dieing so the rest of the world could live without Voldemort. Could he?

Dumbledore cried out, dropping the goblet, and grasping the sides of the basin for support. It tore Harry up to do it, but he began to force the potion down Dumbledore's throat. At first, he tried to whisper words of encouragement, but soon it was hard for him to speak seeing his mentor in so much pain. Dumbledore was growing weaker and weaker by the seconds. As he drank the last goblet full he fell to the ground, eyes closed.

"Professor! Professor! Rennervate! Come on! Rennervate!" Dumbledore awoke coughing and gagging.

"Water..." He gasped. Grabbing the goblet, Harry hurried to put water in it, but every time it would come near Dumbledore's mouth, the water would disappear. Repeatedly he tried to the water charm. Finally, he realized that Voldemort had wanted him to go to the lake for water, but inside the lake were the Inferi. Harry plunged his hand down in the water, filling the cup to the brim and hurriedly gave it to Dumbledore as the dead rose from the water. Shouting out spells Harry tried to curse them, but nothing seemed to be working.

Then out of nowhere, fire raged around him. He turned to see Dumbledore half-sitting, wand out and lit. The fire encircled them, protecting them from the Inferi. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to gleam with the sparks in a way that gave him a majestic look in a scary way. Only twice before had Harry seen him this way. Once, when Barty Crouch Jr. had tried to kill Harry, and then again at the Ministry of Magic this summer. Harry rushed to the Headmaster's side as he began to collapse.

"Sorry...I completely forgot...sorry."

"It is alright, Harry. Now, to get back..." He pointed at the boat ant the two moved slowly together towards it. Harry had nicked his arm in the process of force-feeding Dumbledore and fetching the water so they exited the cave easily. Harry looked out at the water wondering how on earth they were going to swim, but Dumbledore again knew what to do. "You can disapperate from here. You will need to concentrate on Hogsmeade. Just concentrate...I believe in you..."

The little lessons he had had on apperation were not coming to him. The "Three D's" were slipping out of the back of his brain. Dumb, Delusional, and Disoriented was all he got. Dumbledore gripped his arm tightly and Harry gave it a whirl. To his amazement, they arrived just outside the Hog's Head. It was dark, but he could see the lights of the castle looming straight ahead. Slowly, but steadily they shuffled to the magnificent gates. The iron towered over them hauntingly as if something bad was about to happen. Dumbledore managed to undo the protective spells and they entered, making the short walk inside. Dumbledore then sent off two phoenix shaped patronuses in two different directions.

"Just sit me here." Dumbledore broke contact with him and eased to the wall, where he sank to the floor. The time was close to two in the mourning and no one was around, but it scared Harry that he was so weak and venerable. "The locket? Did you grab the locket?" Harry nodded, removing it from his pocket. "It needs to be destroyed. Give it to Severus when he comes."

At that moment, footsteps could be heard running towards them. Snape rounded the corner in a full sprint. For once, Harry was happy to see him. Even if he did not want to admit it, if anyone could help Dumbledore, it was Snape. The two were whispering fiercely. Harry tried to listen in, but was distracted at a second person entering the scene.

"Albus, what happened?" Pale as a ghost, McGonagall came down the stairs, fully dressed as Snape had been, and rushed to Dumbledore's side.

"Not now Minerva. We need to move him to the Hospital Wing. I will have to run a few tests, but I think I know what to do…" McGonagall glared at Snape for ordering him around, but began to help Dumbledore into a standing position. He was looking worse and worse.

"Potter- go ahead and tell Pop- Madame Pomfrey that we are coming." Harry took the hallway to the Wing at a run, throwing the double doors open when he reached them. Pomfrey exited her office looking livid, but seeing the soaking wet and some-what bloodied appearance of the student, dropped her face to one of concern.

"Dumbledore's been hurt…Snape and McGonagall are bringing him." Her eyes widened in fear and she rushed to make up a bed as the other three entered the room. Harry was shunned to a corner while the other three worked busily, dashing back and forth to the cabinets and performing magic Harry did not know any of them could do. Under any other circumstances, it would have been enlightening and interesting to watch. Finally Snape and Pomfrey pulled away talking quietly.

"Potter, get into the bed over there. You need to be checked out, too." Harry walked along side Dumbledore's bed to his. The Headmaster was either unconscious or asleep he did not know which. McGonagall sat staring at his limp figure, and did not say anything to Harry as he passed. Pomfrey ran tests on him and deciding he was well, excused him to go. Half way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he remembered the locket. He silently entered the Wing, again. Pomfrey had taken to her rooms, but Snape and McGonagall still surrounded the bed. Snape moved to McGonagall's side, whispering, not knowing Harry was in the room.

"Minerva, he is going to be fine. He will survive this. It will just take time." She nodded her head at his words. For once, Snape sounded comforting.

"How much more is this war going to cost us, Severus? I don't know how much more I, we can take." McGonagall removed her eyes from Dumbledore to look at Snape, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." His eyes darkened, leaving him looking haunting again.

"Blaming yourself does nothing but convince you it was your fault when it isn't. Albus told me that a few years back. You have no reason to blame yourself for anything that has happened." She gave his hand a tight squeeze of comfort. Harry never realized how close members of the Order were. Tonks and Lupin met there and everyone seemed to know what the other was thinking. Neither Snape, nor McGonagall come to think of it, ever seemed to be the emotional type.

"It was my fault Lily died. It was my fault the Dark Lord came back to power. It was my fault Black died. It was my fault for whatever you went through what you did. I should have gone after the Horcruxes myself, and not left him to do it. I should have-"

"Stop- stop right now Severus. Lily and James were not at your hand, they were at Voldemort's. Peter Pettigrew is the reason he came back. Sirius Black went to the Ministry of Magic on his own accord. The Horcruxeses are the Order's responsibility, not yours. I never blamed you for anything that happened to me. It was Albus and my decision to put our relationship on the line." Snape had turned away from her. "There is one thing that always amazes me about you, Severus. You never give up." Snape quickly turned around.

"Neither do you!" McGonagall laughed right out loud.

"You seriously think that sitting in the Riddle Mansion with a death sentence that could come through at any time; I did not consider death above what was happening to me?" She turned back to the man lying beside them, gently caressing his hand. With a small painful smile, she continued. "It is truly amazing the little things that keep us going. Just knowing he was going to be here when I returned gave me the strength to keep going. You, on the other hand, have nothing to tie you here. Still, you keep going. I know you live for her, but why?"

"Lily Evans never quit or gave up. She died so her son could live. I wish I could do half as much as she did." Harry could not believe what he was hearing. He backed out as quietly as he had come. He started for the Gryffindor common room; the locket could wait. Right now, he had too many questions. Snape was in love with his mother? He had to be; McGonagall said he "lives" for her. Why then, did Snape hate him so much? Was he the child he was supposed to have with Lily? Or was it just that James got her? Did Lily ever love him?

"Harry!" Ginny ran to Harry as he entered the common room. "We were so worried!"

"It's nearly three. Where have-"

"How long does it take to get a bloody horcruxes? I mean-"

"I'm so glad you-

"Wait a minute...HOLD ON!" Harry detangled himself from Ginny, Hermione and Ron. He was still so confused at tonight's events. First, Dumbledore and then Snape. After assuring the other three he was all right, he proceeded to tell them of the night's events.

"Dumbledore?"

"Hurt?"

"Snape is in love with your mother?"

"Leave it to Ron to remember that part of the story." Ginny scolded her older brother, clearly more concerned about Dumbledore than Snape's love issues. "So they think he'll live?" Harry nodded and she snuggled closer.

"How's McGonagall?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Fine...I guess."

"Well, I just wondered. I feel rather connected to her because of everything that happened this summer. I might go see her tomorrow. She was always there for me when I needed her." Ginny avoided eye contact like always when the subject of the kidnapping came up. Hermione bit her lip and let the boys take control of the conversation. Near four, they finally decided to head to bed after a goodnight kiss.

The next morning, they awoke and headed down to breakfast. Standing next to the entrance to the Great Hall though was McGonagall. When she caught sight of them, she rushed towards them. She looked pale and sleep deprived. Harry knew something was wrong the minute she walked up.

"I need to see you four now."

"Is Dumbledore-"

"He's...it's not him." McGonagall set off in a brisk walk away from the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged strange looks and hurried after her. She went straight to the Hospital Wing. One bed's curtains were drawn near the front and three in the back. McGonagall sent a glance in that direction but continued walking toward a group in the back. Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie Weasley and the twins, Elizabeth Granger, Fleur Delecour, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Weasley clan stood in a corner together with Shacklebolt. Lupin and Tonks were sitting in the same chair and he was rocking her back and forth, as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Professor? What happened?" Hermione looked up to her mentor as her mother began to walk towards her.

"There was an attack at the Tonks's house where the Malfoy's were staying. Ted Tonks, Nacrissa Malfoy, and Alastor Moody were found...dead...this mourning. Andromeda and Draco are missing."

**A/N: **HEHEHE! Another cliffhanger! Told you there was a little more action in this chapter! Sorry it took so long. School is up and running and I'm trying to stay up on my grades. I'm sorry if my updates are far between, but don't give up on me!


	13. Christmas: A Time of Family

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Two people walked through a forest, one limping slightly. The one that was limping was an older woman with dark features and long black hair. Helping her along was a young man with short blonde hair. Andromeda Tonks and Draco Malfoy had been walking for hours, because they knew Death Eaters would be waiting for them to apperate to Hogwarts. Neither spoke, just like the last few weeks they had spent together. Mrs. Tonks tripped over a root and fell to the ground before her nephew could catch her.

"Aunt 'Dromeda! Are you alright?" Draco knelt beside his aunt. The older woman closed her eyes and held back a cross between a gasp and tears. Holding her bleeding leg she leaned back against the tree who's root she tripped over earlier. "Aunt 'Dromeda?"

"I'm so sorry Draco. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe." A silent tear fell down her cheek. "I promised Cissy...I let her down." Draco looked down. He was never good at this sort of thing. This emotional thing never happened at his house.

"It's not your fault. You did your best..." He continued to avoid eye contact. He did not want the tears forming in his eyes to fall. He had watched it all.

--

_"Draco, Cissy, Ted, Alastor! Time to eat!" Mrs. Tonks called from the kitchen. Draco could smell the fresh food on the table. It had not been bad, living with them. He did not talk much; there was nothing to talk about. His aunt had tried to make small talk, but he had pushed her away and he still had no idea why. His mother and her sister got along great, as if nothing had ever happened between them. He suspected that they needed one another in a war like this. Just as they were settling in to eat, Mrs. Tonks and Moody froze and a panicked look came across both their faces. ___

_"They've broken the wards...how on earth?" A banging noise came from the entrance hall. Mr. Tonks looked crossed between saving his wife and knowing he had no chance of fighting. His mother looked frightened; as she had been the night, they left the Malfoy Manor. Moody took his place before the door. ___

_"Narcissa? Where are you?" A stern, overpowering voice came from the hallway. Draco drew his wand at his father's voice. Mrs. Malfoy's hand was shaking so badly, it was a wonder she could even hold hers. Mrs. Tonks stood firm beside her husband. Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and several other Death Eaters entered the room. ___

_"Ah, finally, my wife and son. Rodolphus, I envy you. Your wife is held captive for working for the Dark Lord tirelessly and mine hides out in at her Muggle loving sister's house. You got the one Black sister that lived up to her great name." Rodolphus gave an evil grin. "And now, I must punish them." ___

_"Oh, no you won't!" Mrs. Tonks stepped forward, resembling her sister more than ever. Mrs. Malfoy was the only one not to inherit the dark Black features. ___

_"'Dromeda, step back," Moody barked. The odds were not good. As skilled auror as he was, there was no way he could take them all and live, but he would die trying. ___

_"Is your husband going to save you?" The Death Eaters laughed. In fury, Mrs. Tonks sent a quick spell causing one to fall to their knees in pain. Moody lashed out taking down two nearest to him and began dueling with Rodolphus. Draco and Mrs. Tonks did the best they could; Narcissa gave up easily. Draco never saw his uncle killed, but he hurt his aunt's cry of agony. He watched Moody fall to three different spells, one of them taking his life. Once none of them held wands, Mr. Malfoy stood before his trembling wife. ___

_"Good-bye, Narcissa," he said in a soft, haunting voice. "Avada Kedavra." Draco heard his own voice call out in panic. His father murdered his mother in cold blood. Three people were dead; he was next. His aunt stood with her head held high, edging slightly toward Moody. All attention was on Draco when Lucius spoke. ___

_"My son, you have strayed from our path. It is not too late for you though. Your mother has wrongly influenced you. Come back and be a real man." Draco could not stand this. He was a real man. Walking away from his father and Voldemort was the best thing he ever did. Why go back down that road? Had it not been leading to a dead end? There were prices to pay in a war, and he was no longer afraid to die for the right side. ___

_"Never." As Mr. Malfoy raised his wand, another jet of light hit him in the back. Draco watched his father fall before diving for his wand. His aunt had managed to obtain a wand and was fighting her way towards him. Grabbing him by the wrist, they forced their way outside. ___

_"To Hogwarts- we'll head 'em off there. Grab Lucius and lets go!" Draco was about to apperate with the Death Eaters, when his aunt pulled him further into the woods. ___

_"Don't. They are going there to wait for us. We need to get somewhere with an owl or floo-network. Come." Her leg was torn up from their fast escape. That was not the only thing that was torn. His heart would never be the same. _

--

Tears fell freely from his face now. It had finally sank in his mother was dead. Mrs. Tonks held her nephew in her arms and rocked him back and forth. She had no idea where the nearest wizarding house was. She did not want to risk apperation in case they could track them. All she knew was that she had to protect Draco no matter what.

"You did the right thing, Draco. Your mother would be proud of you. I know I am." Draco looked up in surprise.

"What in the world are you talking about? What have I done in my life that is good? You walked away from a family you knew was doing the wrong thing. I was corrupted. You married someone everyone else looked down on. I made a fool of myself downing those different from me. You welcomed me and Mum back with open arms even though we worked with the devil. How can you be proud of me?"

"What you don't understand is that standing up to your father tonight after you watched him kill your mother made everyone understand that you would never return to You-Know-Who. You made that decision tonight and I couldn't be more proud to call you my nephew. My dear, you have truly chosen the right road to walk down. Promise me you will never stray from that path again." Mrs. Tonks wrapped her arms around her nephew.

"I promise." Draco knew he had to change. The first thing he would do once they got out of this forsaken forest was to shake hands with Harry Potter. Then, he would tell Dumbledore how much he admired him. Finally, he would dedicate his life to ending Voldemort's rein.

--

The morning of the news of Ted Tonks, Nacrissa Malfoy, and Alastor Moody's deaths, the seventh year Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape was crueler than usual under the stress of recent events. At the end of class, Harry excused himself from his friends and approached Snape's desk, locket in hand.

"What do you want Potter?" He snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this, sir. I forgot about it last night…with everything that happened." Without hesitation, Harry handed over the locket. Trusting Snape was not going to be easy, but if Dumbledore and McGonagall could, so could he. It would take time, but then again, it was an effort to close old wounds.

"You may leave." Snape went back to grading and Harry inwardly scolded. Here he was trying to make amends and Snape was being completely unforgiving. He went to walk away, but Snape began to speak again. "Just so you know, the Headmaster will make a full recovery."

"Thank you for telling me, sir." He emphasized the word sir and Snape smirked.

"Also, would you stop being so ignorant. This is a war, Potter. You of all people should know the risks at stake here. I have not exactly been open to your position in this war. Do not be an idiot about you decisions. Not that it does not run in your family, but then again, we do not need another Potter dead. Especially the Chosen One." Harry did not know what to say. In all the insults Snape had just thrown at him, he believed Snape's words were supposed to be positive, encouraging perhaps.

"Yes…sir." Harry decided the only way to pay a compliment to the stubborn professor was to put a cheeky insult in his words. "Professor, I might just let you live when it comes down to the wire." Leaving with a smirk, Harry went to join the waiting Ginny at lunch. Snape leaned back in his chair with a small smile. Maybe the boy was not so bad after all.

--

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall where everyone was already seated. Christmas dinner with the Order was held at Hogwarts, and luckily, all the other students had returned home. Madame Pomfrey had released Dumbledore to dinner and the entire Order of the Phoenix and Hogwarts staff got together for dinner. Flitwick had decorated the hall and the house elves had outdone themselves with dinner. Before they began to eat, Dumbledore made a short speech.

"I am happy to be eating here with you all tonight. I am also happy to be part of this family. We are one big family, for we have the same characteristics of any normal family. We will do anything for one another and stand together with a uniting force. Therefore, I toast us today. To family."

"To family," said everyone in unison. Glasses clinked against each other around the table.

"I also want to make a toast to the memories of Ted Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, and Alastor Moody. You have died for a cause that will not let your sacrifice be in vain. And to all that are lost and will be lost in the years to come. You have my respect and thoughts. To the fallen."

"To the fallen," They repeated.

"One more thing, before we begin this wonderful meal and I lose my nerve, I have a question to ask a dear person in my life. Minerva, time and time again you remind me that we are all mortal, that we all have something to live for. You, my dear, are my inspiration, my energy. For many years, you have stood by me side and never failed me. I am always reassured that no matter what happens; I can turn and see you standing there. I almost lost you, dear, and to make sure I never make the mistake of not telling you how I feel, I have come to only one conclusion. Will you marry me, Minerva McGonagall?" McGonagall stared at him for a second, more in shock than trying to make a decision.

"Of course, my dear." As she answered, the entire Order and staff clapped and cheered.

"My last toast; to love and anyone who finds it."

"To love." Everyone could drink to that.

**A/N:** I know this was sorta a short chapter, but I couldn't really fit anything else into it quite yet. That and I wanted to update fast to make up for my long streak of not writing. And no, hell has not frozen over because both Snape and Draco want to make amends with Harry. I just feel that everyone should be united. This doesn't mean their always gonna get along. Also, I am thinking about writing a Snape/OC fic. Let me know if you'd read it!


	14. The Final Straw

The Ravenclaw's Silence

School was back in session after Christmas and classes were up and running. The air was cool and crisp, but that did not stop the students from venturing outside. There was one condition though; a teacher had to be with them. Minerva McGonagall was on duty today so she sat back in a chair grading third year papers. For a moment there was peace at Hogwarts as the children, even the seventh years, had organized a game of tag. There seemed to be more than one "it" and they were all running and shrieking with happiness. Even McGonagall could not hide the smile on her face.

That was until Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up the path from the front gates. Of course, he was a member of the Order so it was common to see him here, but the people that followed him made McGonagall groan. Dolores Umbridge, Rita Skeeter, Percy Weasley, the new head of the Auror Department and several Ministry officials followed close behind him. One or two had sent her to St. Mungo's the year before. The students stopped playing at the sight of their ex-Defense teacher and Headmistress. They all knew what had gone down the previous year that landed their Transfiguration teacher in the hospital.

"Minerva, we are hear to see Dumbledore." Shacklebolt looked at her calmly and she nodded motioning for the nearest student.

"Mr. Downy, would you fetch Professor Dumbledore for the Minister?"

"Yes, ma'am." The young boy scurried off. Umbridge seemed to be restraining herself.

"May I ask, Minister, why the sudden visit?" Umbridge huffed at McGonagall's question and answered before he could.

"May I ask, Minerva, why you are not escorting us to the Headmaster's office?"

"I was asking the Minister a question, but I suppose I could answer yours. I was being polite to you, because you are not allowed to step foot in this school." McGonagall smirked at the look on Umbridge's face. "Again, Minister, why so many people?"

"We have grave news, Professor-"

"Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped!" Umbridge could not control her need to out do her ex-colleague. Shacklebolt closed his eyes for a moment as the students murmured around them.

"You should have heard the accusations against you, Professor McGonagall." Rita Skeeter had out her notebook and her pen was at the ready.

"That is enough, Rita. The important thing is we talk to the Headmaster." Shacklebolt stepped forward to put someone between the three women. Several of the older students had drawn wands; they remembered what Umbridge was capable of.

"He is coming here, Minerva." McGonagall's eyes flashed in Umbridge's direction. The students sat in silence as the news sank in. "Again, we bring up Mrs. Lestrange's words against you and Professor Snape."

"So we are listening to Death Eater's now? First, you send your auror department to attack Hogwarts' staff and now you are convicting Death Eaters by an insane woman's words?"

"We are doing neither, Dolores. Will you please be quiet?" Shacklebolt was getting angry, but there was nothing he could do; Umbridge was on a role.

"Who knows Death Eaters better than a Death Eater?"

"Neither I nor Severus Snape are Death Eaters. I just cannot imagine how you failed to keep one woman behind bars."

"It was a freak accident."

"Just like the freak accident that landed you your job?"

"Minerva, you might not want to speak to me like at that again. I could get you fired."

"You failed last time, did you not?"

"I heard you were ill the beginning of this year. Not much like you, Professor." Umbridge smirked at McGonagall's lack of response, but was interrupted by someone else entering the scene.

"Excuse me, Dolores, but I will not listen to you speak to my fiancée in that way." Shacklebolt grinned, Umbridge dropped her jaw, Rita dropped everything she was holding, and the students stared at their two professors with new eyes. Albus Dumbledore had to come in with a bang. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he stood beside his wife-to-be.

"Your what?!" Umbridge broke the silence first. "I knew it! I knew it! You two...ah ha!"

"Well, this is sure to make the front page." Skeeter's pen was writing furiously and she could not stop grinning. McGonagall rolled her eyes at the man standing next to her who was grinning just as much.

"That is not the main concern. Bellatrix has escaped," snapped McGonagall. Dumbledore's eyes darkened and his mood changed. Shacklebolt nodded in agreement.

"She had one thing to say. He was coming here next," said the Minister of Magic.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" The students scattered at McGonagall's bark. She sighed at Dumbledore's frown.

"We will have to set up look outs and guards. We cannot let Hogwarts fall." A gleam in Dumbledore's eyes told of an unspoken plan. "Shacklebolt, if you will alert-"

"I have already alerted the Auror Department. Alan Rice will be overseeing this." Umbridge smile was unpleasantly sweet.

"No. The Order of the Phoenix is trained for this sort of thing. We need the assistance of the Ministry, but the Minister and I have already decided the Order members will have rank above the aurors. We cannot mess this up. This will be the final battle- Voldemort will have to fall."

"Noble speech, Headmaster, but I am the head of the Auror Department and I should be in charge," snapped Rice.

"If we are going to fight at Hogwarts, the students are our first priority. You will follow the Headmaster, and if he says the Order is in charge, so be it." Shacklebolt used his authority to win over Rice. "Albus, the entire Ministry is at your command. We believe we have three days. He left a note, in blood, saying that in three days he would attack the place that is rightfully his. We assumed he meant Hogwarts, seeing as no other place could be considered his home. We have no idea if he is counting the day she disappeared, or the day the message appeared which was an hour ago. Mrs. Lestrange went missing last night, but the blood only appeared today. So, we could have two to three days."

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded. "Dolores, I believe I can lift your ban for the short, because we will need to be inside to discuss the plans I have in mind. I will need to speak to the entire Auror Department that is going to fight. Minerva, if you will please fetch those who need to be notified." McGonagall walked toward the castle without another word. Students bombarded her as she entered the Entry Hall.

"If you will please make your way back to your Common Rooms, your Head of House will tell you what you need to know." Students scurried right and left, passing on the Deputy Headmistress's message. McGonagall fetched the members of the Order living at Hogwarts and the others were on their way. The meeting was held in the Great Hall and all of the students except for Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley were in their Common Rooms. All of the staff, the Order, and a third of the Ministry of Magic had filed into the hall.

"I have grave news. Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped and rejoined Lord Voldemort." Gasps flew at Dumbledore's words. "The Minister has informed me that we have three days before he attacks. We need to prepare Hogwarts." People all started talking at once putting in input and comments. Finally, he silenced them. "First, like so many have suggested, we need to protect the students."

"Some will want to fight," stated Flitwick.

"Surely we cannot allow that," said the ever worrying nurse.

"We cannot stop them if they are of age." McGonagall sighed. This was going to be hard, for all of them. "I think we should give them the option. I know I would want to fight when I was that age."

"You can't stop us from fighting!" yelled Ginny from her seat with Harry.

"Oh, yes I can!" Mrs. Weasley stared down her youngest child. "I will not loose any of my children." Her voice was soft in remembering what could have happened to her daughter just months before. Ginny scoffed but did not say anymore.

"Of course the students are our first priority, but once we evacuate them how are we going to fight?" Shacklebolt broke into what was about to become a family argument.

"We could make them fight through ranks. We cannot let them penetrate the castle." Shacklebolt stepped up. "In the war against Grindelwald we tried this. You send parts of your army until they get pushed back, then you send the next group. They will attack all at once and get tired as they go. Dumbledore had the chance to kill him once we got their army spread out."

"We don't have the people we had then. Voldemort's reign has been much harder on the wizarding world because of its length. We have no idea who will be fighting for him." Snape pointed out the obvious.

"But we have twice the heart," Dumbledore murmured. "Raise your hand if someone you know or cared about has fallen to Lord Voldemort." Then entire room raised an arm. "During Grindalwald's power, he targeted Muggles and Muggleborns and those he harbored them. Voldemort attacks everyone of every blood type and gender and race. We all have the incentive to fight harder than any one Death Eater. They fight for their master; we fight for our families and friends. They answer to one man, we answer to each other. We are stronger."

Much conversation and arguing took place in the next two hours until it was finally decided what they were going to do. The students had to be evacuated tonight. There was no real promise Voldemort would stick to his plan of 'three days'. The Head of Houses were to tell their students exactly what was going on. They would send the younger children to the Great Hall, but the older students would fight along side their Heads.

Professor Sprout's Hufflepuffs were to be with her in the Green Houses to use the plants, mostly the poisonous ones, to distract and slow down the initial attack. If they were needed on the battlefield, they would go immediately.

Professor Flitwick's Ravenclaws would be posting themselves two by two in the towers to aim spells down upon the oncoming Death Eaters. Flitwick himself would teach them the specific spells that would be most efficient. If Hogwarts fell they would join the front line. Several Aurors were to join them.

Professor Snape's Slytherins and Professor McGonagall's Gryffindors would fight in the ranks. The of-age witches and wizards of the two rival houses would fight side by side with some of the greatest aurors, like Nymphadora Tonks.

The front line would be made up of half of the auror department only, then a fraction of the aurors and the students. Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Shacklebolt would lead separate groups of fighters from different directions. McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley would fight beside their men. Tonks and Lupin had decided they were needed in different groups.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, had a completely different job. They were to locate the last Horcruxes, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. They knew it was somewhere in the castle, but where for sure, no one knew. The students evacuated into Hogsmeade where they were hiding in the stores. Voldemort would have no use in going to the small town unless Hogwarts feel. By then, it would be too late for anyone. Right now, all they could do was wait.

Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy Department was setting in a group of third years into the abandoned Zonkos shop when she saw quite a sight off in the distance. Reaching for her wand, she told the students to get down as she moved toward the window. Voldemort could attack in twenty-four hours, or two, and it was best to be on your guard. It seemed two people were walking towards the town. Walking seemed to be the wrong word. They were leaning on each other, shuffling down the dusty road. Their clothes were torn and dirty. They were lucky that most of the snow had melted a couple of days back. She approached cautiously, not knowing if they were Death Eaters or not. When she was within ten yards of them, she stopped short recognizing the shorter one.

"Professor! Professor! Thank Merlin. Aunt 'Dromeda, we've made it! Professor!" Draco Malfoy was half carrying a woman she had never seen before in her life. He looked terrible but it was nothing compared to the other woman. Her leg was torn up, her face unrecognizable under dirt and grime. She was bleeding from a cut down her arm as well and they both looked starved to death.

"Mr. Malfoy! What on earth are you doing here?" Sinistra rushed forward taking the woman's other arm and began helping her student to the castle.

"I need to see Dumbledore! He has to help her." He cast a worried glance at his aunt, but then sighed in relief at the person sprinting towards him.

"Mum! Draco!" Tonks embraced them both the best she could before taking Sinistra's place. "Go a head Professor; tell them that we are coming. Oh, Mum, what happened." Andromeda Tonks spoke for the first time in days.

"We were attacked 'Dora, They killed your father and aunt and Alastor. We had to flee, but I was afraid if I used magic they could find us. I didn't have the strength to fight. I knew our house was not that far away from Hogwarts, if we could just walk in the right direction."

"Some man with a cart picked us up and took us most of the way. Muggle," added Draco at Tonks look of shock that they had walked that great of a distance.

"I'm so happy you are alive, I thought I had lost you. We all did." By this time, they had reached the castle and Mrs. Tonks smiled in relief.

"Finally, somewhere safe." Tonks hesitated slightly and then rushed into telling them what was going to happen: her sister's escape the fight to come, the plan. The two listened in horror to the events as she led them to the Hospital Wing. There was much joy in the two's safe return. Harry pulled Draco aside after Madame Pomfrey had checked him out.

"Listen Malfoy, I need to know you're on my side. I know they all forgive you, but I remember everything you've ever done in the last six years to me and other people." Harry had no idea what to expect, but what Draco returned with was not it.

"Potter, I watched my mother die at my father's hand. Whose side do you think I'm on? I also remember everything you've done in the past six years and to tell the truth I'm sick of your high ego."

"You think I've got a big ego? Look who's talking- pureblood."

"Yeah, well you weren't exactly 'Let's be best mates' in the beginning either."

"Who would want to be friends with you?"

"I don't know!"

"Not me- what?" Harry looked at Draco in surprise.

"Look Potter, I didn't come back to fight about who is better than who. I came back to help. I can be of assistance- I got your girlfriend out of the Riddle House didn't I? I hate you and you hate me, but there is no reason we cannot work on the same side. Look at Snape and the werewo-, Lupin. You can practically see the tension rolling off them, but they put up with each other. All I'm asking for is a little respect and the chance to help. Got it?" Harry scolded at his calling Lupin a werewolf, but he nodded in agreement meeting Draco's hand for a handshake.

"Deal." They parted awkwardly before Harry called him back. "Know anything about a diadem?"

"A what?"

"A diadem. It was Rowena Ravenclaw's. Like a crown sort of thing. Its been lost for centuries, but we think it is here in the castle."

"Some crown is going to help stop the Dark Lord?" Draco looked skeptic.

"I hope so. It looks like this," he removed a torn page from his pocket that pictured the wondrous crown of wisdom.

"I have seen that before! It is in the Room of Requirement!" Harry stared at him in amazement as Professor Flitwick rounded the corner.

"Death Eaters are preparing to destroy the front gates as we speak. You-Know-Who is with them!" squeaked the tiny man to the entire Hospital Wing. Lord Voldemort had come to Hogwarts.

**A/N:** laughs evilly I copied the last sentence, but hey, it's a great one. Yea! Dromeda and Draco are back! And alive! Props for me that I don't get killed by my readers…yet. Well, I won't pull something with a certain someone being gay (grrrr JKR) but I am afraid not everyone can live. L The final battle is next and maybe one or two chapters after that and then this story is completed. But, do not fret (unless you are not a fan of Snape/OC fics) for there is another story on the way! (Which I have finally decided on a title for! Yea!)


	15. The Final Battle

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy sprinted down the corridor that led to the stairs leading to the Room of Requirement. The teachers and aurors were getting prepared to fight, to buy time for the group to find and destroy the last Horcruxes.

"How come you know where it is?" Ron asked Draco.

"I need to hide last year and I remembered the room you were holding those stupid meetings in. I entered the junk room and while I was waiting for the teacher to pass, I started looking around. The crown thing was looked interesting, so I pulled it out. It said something about wit-"

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," recited Hermione.

"Whatever. I would have taken it, but what was I going to do with it?"

"It was a good thing you didn't." They had arrived at the room by this time. "Try to think of what you needed last time to get in." Draco paced in front of the wall and several turns later, it opened. He had been right- it was a junk room. Ron whistled.

"This is going to take forever." His sister nodded in agreement and followed Harry, Hermione, and Draco who were already raiding the room. Old books, broken mirrors, unfinished homework, torn hats that dated centuries back, and several Weasley's Products that had been hidden so they would not be taken up littered the room. Minutes passed and they heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"Voldemort must have broken through the gates. We don't have much time!" Harry tried not to show the fear he was hiding. Even though they had been training all year, it hit him here and now what he was about to do. He had to kill Lord Voldemort. Literally, commit murder. Shaking this thought from his head, he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"I found it!" Across the room, Ron held up the diadem. "Hermione was right. It does say-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know. We need to get it to Dumbledore before-" A large crashing sound reached their ears. Ginny ran out into the hallway to the nearest window. She relayed the horror she saw before her.

"How...? He has giants and twice the manpower we do. When did he recruit all these people?" She looked over her shoulder to the other four, looking helpless.

"Come on, we have to find Dumbledore."

"You mean you don't know how to destroy it?" Draco looked at Harry in amazement. Harry had almost forgotten he was there helping them. Even snide comments like these did not change the fact Draco was working for them, with them.

"At least we found it," Harry said bitterly. Again, they were running down the hallway. They found Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and the rest of the "Second Wind", as they were calling the final group of fighters, in the Great Hall. The Second Wind was made up of seventh years and teachers; the final defense Hogwarts had. Surprisingly enough, the students were more rallied to fight than the actual Aurors. "Professor! Professor! We found it!"

At the same moment, Neville and Luna came running in. "They're pushing us back. Voldemort's almost to the front doors." Everyone in the room looked to Dumbledore, before McGonagall spoke.

"You take care of the diadem. If you do not destroy it, we cannot stop him. The rest of us can hold him off long enough. He will not take this castle. I hope." McGonagall whispered the last part as a makeshift prayer. She pulled her wand, kissed her fiancé on the cheek and turned to lead the last of the fighters out.

"Minerva, if he wants to get in, there is nothing we can do to stop him," said Snape bitterly. This stopped the woman.

"We can sure as hell try." The grit and determination of her voice stopped Snape short. Dumbledore smiled at the willpower in the woman's eyes. "Lead them. We will join you shortly. Be safe, my dear."

"I'm going, too." Ginny began to follow.

"Wait!" Harry grabbed her arm. "I know you want to fight. I understand that, but can you-"

"No, I can't wait. I've been avoiding this...this problem I've had since I sat in that room. I pledged to myself he would not do that to anyone again. If he gets into this school, he could break those barriers of courage we have put up to shield our fear. I will not let that happen." Shaking her arm loose she joined McGonagall at the door. Ginny never felt she would ever be able to take back that fear, but she knew she would not stand by and watch everyone else die. She had a choice to make- live a coward, or die a hero. She would rather die.

Already, most of the group was outside. Voldemort was tearing through everyone; no one could stop him. McGonagall was barking orders and the 'Second Wind' was beginning to push the advancing Death Eaters back, but they could not keep Voldemort at bay. Draco ran up behind them. Ginny nodded at him, excepting his need to help. McGonagall hardly noticed. She was studying Voldemort as he knocked auror after auror down. He stopped short when he saw her. Their eyes locked, but the chaos kept on around them. Lucius Malfoy saw his son and began limping towards them. Bellatrix noticed her master's pause and looked for the source of his troubles.

"I did not expect to see you fighting. Surely, Dumbledore learned his lesson?" He raised his wand to meet her's. "Is it hard to watch your students die?"

"No more will die tonight, Tom, not after we are finished with you." A pang of realization hit her, though. Her students, her children, were facing death. They might not live to see him be defeated.

"I also hear congratulation is in order. Too bad you won't live to see your wedding day." He smirked and flicked his wand. The simple spell was easily deflected by McGonagall.

"Will it hurt your feelings if you are not invited?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger and attacked her once more. "Protego!" The force of Voldemort's spell caused her to step back. Non-verbal magic was nowhere near as powerful as saying the spell aloud, but it did give you a split-second advantage.

"Confrino!" The wall behind her shattered to pieces. The blank hole caught the attention of fighters. Pure concentration and power came from both of them. People near, Death Eater and Auror alike, backed away, fearful of a ricochet or stray spell. Only the older generation and students of dark Magic understood the spells being used. People who knew McGonagall were surprised at her knowledge of Dark Magic and followers of Voldemort were frustrated that he could not kill her. Ten minutes in, they were both tired, heaving for breath. A single strike bled from McGonagall's cheek. Voldemort's robes were scorched and ripped.

"Rumpus!" A chilling snap of breaking bone was heard, but it seemed an unlucky Death Eater was on the worst end of the curse instead of Voldemort.

"Subsisto Spiritus!" The power of the blue spell rushed at McGonagall like the wind.

Raising her wand quickly, she countered, "Voor Beveiligen!" A great shield wrapped itself around her and the blue smoke whipped around her. From her came flaming bricks from the wall Voldemort had destroyed earlier. They continued back and forth.

It was hard to tell who was winning, until another voice broke into the fight. Harry Potter stood at the entrance of the Great Hall. Voldemort narrowly missed the curse. McGonagall slowly retreated, knowing this was not her fight. The teenage boy leapt up to the challenge; the practicing all year would pay off. She stopped short as a wand point met her back. Whipping around she met her opponent.

"Think you'd get away that easily, did you?" McGonagall met Bellatrix Lestrange's dark eyes.

"You will fall to the last Black sister alive tonight." McGonagall laughed.

"Dear Bella, did you not know? Andromeda and Draco are here. They survived."

"No- I...You're lying," stuttered Bellatrix.

"I would never lie, Bellatrix."

"To bad. Neither do I. I do know for certain that my niece's husband is dead at my hand." This hit McGonagall hard. Remus Lupin, dead?

"In case Nymphadora does not get the chance- Avada Kedavra." The words were hardly heard, but the visibility of the green light stung McGonagall's eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange lay dead on the floor.

--

Draco Malfoy fought furiously through the crowd. When he had entered, he had caught a glimpse of his father. They had some unfinished business to attend to. He had watched McGonagall and Voldemort duel and had already stunned several Death Eaters. Harry was taking a stand against the evil wizard now. Draco saw Snape out of the corner of his eye. When this was all over, he had some much to say to that man. Before that though, he had to find his father. Lucius Malfoy limped through the crowd; Draco's aunt must have done some damage to him. Draco raised his wand; this was it.

"Draco. Surely you would rather me not kill you?"

"You will never kill me." Draco looked him straight in the eyes, no longer afraid.

"It will take more than a mere child to defeat me," spat Mr. Malfoy.

"It's a good thing he is not alone, then." Snape appeared behind Draco. "There are some people that actually care about him."

"You didn't raise him. He wasn't a let down of a son to you. He deserves death." Hatred burned in the man's eyes. Draco swallowed back the pain. "Who would want this failure anyway? He is responsible for his mother's death."

"You killed her!" Snape grabbed the young man's shoulder as he lunged forward. "You're the failure; the monster!"

"I would take him." Snape raised his wand. Mr. Malfoy acted fast, but Snape had not lost his touch. Spell after spell the three battled. Just when it seemed that they would win, Mr. Malfoy turned.

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell hit Snape directly in the chest. The man fell swiftly to the floor. Draco called out, hoping there was some chance Snape was still alive. Without him, Draco knew he would have died at his father's hand. An out of control rage took him and he turned to face his smiling father.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco had never said those two words before. Repeatedly he had heard them and seen their effects, but never had he said those six syllables. The time the green light came from the tip of his wand and met his target. Lucius Malfoy was dead.

--

Ron and Hermione watched helplessly as Harry walked up to take up the battle with Voldemort. The want to help was strong, but they knew this was Harry's fight. Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry had just destroyed the last Horcruxes. There was nothing keeping Voldemort from death now.

"About time, Potter. What kept you?" Voldemort was weak. His fight with McGonagall left him breathless.

"Destroying you."

"So, you finally found a way to defeat me?" He laughed. "You still have to kill me, Potter. Don't expect me to just lay down for you. Succurro Manus," Voldemort whispered. This put Harry on edge, not being able to hear the spell. From Voldemort's wand, a green hand appeared and reached for Harry. He tried stunning it, transfiguring it, and even vanishing it, but nothing prevailed. The hand was inches from his throat when he produced a small white light much like the one McGonagall had used to fend off Snape's darkness so many months ago. Voldemort used more concentration as it inched onward.

"Servo Lux Lucis!" A blinding light irrupted from Harry's wand. The shock of brightness and the power behind it nearly brought Voldemort to his knees. A new voice of confidence came over Harry. "This is it. No more murder. No more terror."

"Why run from it Harry?" The use of his first name surprised Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"The chance to be in control. The one person I would share power with is you. Give in to the calling. Our side would welcome you, Harry.

"Stop- stop messing with my head! I will never join you- never! I've seen what your people do. They murder and then end up dead, but nobody cares! No one cares that they're dead, because everyone hated them! I will never become evil!" Blood rushed through his veins, adrenalin pumping. He remembered everything that Voldemort had caused- his parents, Sirius. The world did not have to live like this. The easy way out would be giving in and working for Voldemort, but sometimes, the road less traveled was the best. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry had caught Voldemort unaware. The man never expected him to cast the killing curse. The single jet of light stopped all movement in the room. Only the deep heaving of breath could be heard. It seemed like days before the green light hit Voldemort square in the chest. Lord Voldemort fell to the ground, broken and beaten. Tom Riddle lay dead on the floor. Panic ensued around them, Death Eaters running for safety; a saving grace swept through the fighters, determined to make them pay. In all of this all Harry could do was stare at the body; the shell.

**A/N: **Yea! We won! Two or three more chapters to go...hope you enjoyed! (Wedding & Funerals to come) Here is the Latin (and Dutch in one case) translations for some of my spells.

Rumpus- To break; Sectum- to cut; Voor Beveiligen- to protect (stronger than protego); Subsisto Spiritus- to stop breathing; Succurro Manus- helping hand; Servo Lux Lucis- saving light


	16. Tears to Shed

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Albus Dumbledore stood over the clean white sheets of the Hospital Wing. Around him, lifeless bodies, from both sides, lay and busy people moved around tending to the injured saving more lives. It was finished; Harry had killed Lord Voldemort. It seemed that the terror was finally over and yet, it felt like it was nowhere near over. In the furthest corner away from him, Andromeda Tonks held a sobbing Nymphadora. Remus Lupin lay still; her hand clasped over his cold one.

To the left of him nine aurors were dead and six young lives had been taken. Colin Creevey, Susan Bones, and Cho Chang's families were gathered around the beds. Colin and Susan had both chosen to fight and Cho had been in Hogsmeade to shop when the attack happened. She chose to fight as well. Two seventh year Slytherins and a sixth year Hufflepuff girl were also among the dead. All aurors Dumbledore had either taught or been Headmaster at the time of their schooling. To know he had outlived them was heartbreaking.

In the far corner, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and seven other Death Eaters lay dead. No one gathered around their bedsides. Anyone who ever cared about them was either dead or too scared of capture. There was also the possibility that no one cared at all. Thirty-seven Death Eaters took up the dungeons of Hogwarts guarded by volunteers and aurors that were not terribly injured. The rest were on the loose.

The greatest blow to Dumbledore was the man lying in front of him. Severus Snape was dead, his Severus. The boy he had watched grow into a man, make mistakes, and come back to the place he knew to be his home. Snape had been a son to him, like Harry. He was the first person Snape came to when he decided to turn against Voldemort. They had shared many things over the years: frustrations, anger, and good times. Again, he could not believe he had outlived such young hearts.

Students crowded the Wing, making it hard to have a moment alone with the man. Even through all the joy defeating Voldemort had brought, they were still scared for their friends who were fighting for their lives. Madame Pomfrey and the other medi-witches were worried they might lose as much four or five other people. Dumbledore knew better than to cry for the ones he lost here, but seeing the tears streaming down so many faces right now was causing him to choke up. A gentle hand touched his shoulder.

Minerva McGonagall stood by his side staring at Snape. Of course, the two of them had argued more than agreed, but she had learned to trust and like him. She knew how much Snape had meant to him, and it hurt her to see him in so much pain. Years of training herself to not show their relationship made her hesitate in comforting him. She knew that the entire school knew now, seeing as no one can keep a secret when Dumbledore decided to announce it to Umbridge three short days ago. She saw the tears he was holding back. Looping her arm through his, she pulled him close, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped her in a hug.

"We will get through this," she whispered gently into his ear. Brushing his lips on the top of her head was his response. McGonagall wiped away a silent tear that had started down his cheek. She held his gaze; his blue eyes were a misty grey today. She reached up to kiss him gently on the lips, not caring that everyone was watching. Students around them held back the first smiles of the day. To see the two so in love was a bright light on such a dreary day.

"I know he was like a son to you. I know that all of them," she motioned to the lifelessness around them, "were considered to be your children. They were mine, too. Do not be ashamed to cry, Albus. There are some things that are worth shedding tears for." As she said this, she looked down at her colleague, her opponent, her friend. Tears formed in her eyes and she buried her head in her fiancé's chest. Gathering what little she had left she continued. "But they would not want us to stop our lives in their tracks. Everyone in this room has lost loved ones and instead of suffering on our own, we should try to get through this together. I love you Albus, and I am not the one. We can get through this together."

Her words not only were heard by him, but by everyone else in the room. For so long they had lived in the fear of betrayal and death and some of them had faced that today. Across the room, Rina Chang reached out to lay a comforting arm on Susan Bones's little sister. The young girl had no family left. Mrs. Chang lifted the eight year old into her lap and held her close. A group of Slytherins walked over to where the mourning Gryffindors were sitting, shaking hands and wiping tears. A group of graduated Ravenclaw girls went over to the group to be joined by other students. One walked over to where the Creevey's were standing and grabbed little Denis and brought him over to the group. Soon they were telling stories of happier times while the adults watched on.

Aurors began shaking hands and comforting family members of the injured. The entire Hospital Wing had gone from complete sorrow to a place of comfort to help get by. Everyone was hurting and it took one woman's words to get them to lean on each other to find a way through this. When Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entered the room in search for Harry, they were surprised to see people who had never spoken before hugging and helping each other out.

"Er...Professors?" McGonagall pulled away from Dumbledore and turned away from the two teenagers, wiping her eyes. The professor tried to collect herself, not wanting Hermione or Ron to see her tears. Hermione's hear ached for the older woman; this was the first time she had ever seen McGonagall cry. Never once in their time at the Riddle Manor had she lost it.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione hesitated at Dumbledore's question, looking at Snape's closed eyes. McGonagall must have been thinking the same thing, because she pulled the sheet up to cover his blank face.

"We were looking for Harry," answered Ron.

"He is over there in the corner." Sure enough, Harry Potter sat in the windowsill, staring at the sunny day outside. The two approached him cautiously.

"Harry?" Hermione joined him on the sill. Harry did not speak at first, but continued to look out the window. Ron stood by, looking searchingly at his friend.

"Ironic isn't it?"  
"Huh?"

"The sun. After everything that's happened...So many dead..." He looked over at Remus Lupin and his eyes found every other dead person in the room. Neither knew what to say. "I had to kill him; actually kill him. I'm a killer."

"Oh, Harry...I know this has to be hard for you, but you did the right thing."

"I know, but why am I not happy about it? Look at all of them- all together with their families. Where is my family? Dead. They-"

"Are right here." Ginny Weasley appeared behind Ron. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Fleur were standing around him.

"Just because we aren't blood related, doesn't mean we can't be your family, mate," said Ron as he patted his best friend on the back.

"Arthur and I have always considered you our son, dear." Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her adoptive son.

"All those times we gave you a hard time..."

"We were just treating you like a brother," the twins added. Charlie laughed.

"Thanks." Harry truly smiled for the first time in a long time. He was surrounded by family.

Chairs were lined up in neat rows by the hundreds. A large stage had been set up with a podium. Dark streamers decorated the area and the chairs were draped in black. A slight breeze blew as people began filing in. The front fifty seats were reserved for family members of the dead. The day of the funerals had finally arrived. The families had decided to have most of the funerals together. A few had already left to bury their dead out of town, but the remainder had agreed to share their grief together. After the non-family members had been seated, the families ushered the coffins down the aisle.

The Changs came first. Cho's coffin was white with ivory trim. Mrs. Chang held the hand of young Hannah Bones, who's sister's coffin was of the same likeness of Cho's. The three made their way down the aisle, Mr. Chang ushering the other two along. Tears drenched Mrs. Chang and Hannah's faces, while Mr. Chang seemed to be trying to stay strong for his wife. Behind them all others fell into order. Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks brought of the rear; Remus Lupin's coffin floating in front of them. Mrs. Tonks wore plain black dress robes to match her daughter's dreary ones.

Harry looked away as Remus Lupin's body passed. The bitter taste in his mouth was only making the tears appear faster. Ginny squeezed his hand tight as he shut his eyes, trying to shut out the world. He needed someone who would understand, someone he could talk to, but Remus was gone now. Gone before he had the chance to marry the love of his life, before the chance to see freedom.

A dumpy man with a book was speaking now. Everyone's eyes were on him, but Harry doubted if any of them were really seeing him. He could not even concentrate on the words that were echoing through his ears. Then, right there in the middle of the funeral, it dawned on him. Lord Voldemort was gone. Harry was free: free to finish school, free to find love, free to find a career, free to have a family, free to enjoy life.

"I decided to speak on behalf of the families today," said a new voice. Harry looked up; Dumbledore was at the podium now. He had everyone's full attention. "I understand how hard it is to speak in front of people when you have lost someone so dear to your heart. I watched, and had a hand, the education of each and every one of the dear souls behind me. However, you already know about those moments. Parents, you raised them; friends, you helped them grow." He cleared his throat before continuing.

"There is one thing I wish to share with you. Yesterday, a dear person in my life pointed out something important. We are in this together. We defeated Lord Voldemort, and these people had a hand in it. Most importantly, we have each other to lean on. I do not know what I would do without the people I hold dear to my heart. I also know that some of you have lost most of the strong family bond you had before. Take your time to grieve, to remember. Then, look around you at the people willing to be a part of the family you have lost. Remember this and we will rebuild the world. Remember this, and we will get through the pain." He stepped down as his audience began to stand. Tears took over most of their eyes. One by one, they began to clap, each of them taking in his words.

They all left to the town of Hogsmeade where there was a cemetery dedicated to those who had perished in the battles against Lord Voldemort. Hours passed as every person was laid to rest. Grave mark after grave mark, Harry walked along in silence. Ginny held his hand, but he could hardly feel it. When they got to Remus Lupin's stone, his eyes leaked tears again. Ginny and Hermione were sobbing fully on either side of him. Ron had an arm around Hermione. To Harry's surprise Fred was holding a crying Angelina. He had not seen her since she graduated from Hogwarts. After the last person was lowered into the ground, he excused himself from his friends and walked back to Remus' grave.

Tonks was already there, sitting awkwardly on the ground. She was no longer crying; perhaps she had no tears left. She was fingering a small golden band when Harry arrived next to her. Neither spoke for a moment; they were both trying to collect themselves for the other. Tonks slipped the ring back on her finger.

"Did he ever ask you to marry him?" A small, sad smile appeared on his lips.

"Just before we left to fight. He said he was going to do something special, but he wanted me to know how much he loved me before we went into battle."

"I can't imagine-"

"Life without him?" She nodded, finishing his sentence. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Will you be the godfather? I know that was what Remus wanted…if were ever to happen...I never had the chance…" Harry stared at her.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you talking about?" A single tear rolled down her tired face.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having his child, but I never got the chance to tell him." As she started to cry again, it was clear to both of them that there were going to be many tears to shed before they got over this.

**A/N:** I'm so so so sorry it took this long to update. I'm studying for exams and school junk like that. Please forgive me! Also, I just couldn't kill off little Teddy. So, he's here- just not yet. You probably won't see him unless I do a epilogue. Just a heads up, I hear wedding bells next chapter!


	17. Wedding Bells

The Ravenclaw's Silence

Three women approached a fourth that was sitting in front of the fire at Grimmuald Place. One of them was caring a large box and the other two had smaller ones. Minerva McGonagall turned from her seat to face Molly Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey, and Andromeda Tonks. She looked curiously from their mischievous faces to the mysterious boxes in their hands.

It was a month before the scheduled wedding and these three ladies were in charge of it. This was their way of having a big wedding for the two people they cared about the most. As far as the bride knew, most of the details were taking care of. That was except for the dresses for her and the bridesmaids.

"May I help you, ladies?" They looked nervously from one to the other before Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"The night Albus asked you to marry him; we got together and started planning the wedding. I know we already talked about us taking completely over to take the stress over you, but when you mentioned dress shopping the other day; I realized we forgot to tell you something important." McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Weasley had made herself in charge of the wedding and McGonagall had not minded at all, but surprises were not up her alley.

"We," Madame Pomfrey motioned towards the other two and herself, "Decided to make your dress." She set her box on the table in front of where McGonagall is sitting. Again, the Transfiguration teacher looked curiously at the three women before her. She reached for the lid of the box and slid it off; inside was white material.

Pulling it out, she revealed the most beautiful dress. It was old-fashioned with a high neck and long sleeves. It was floor length with a short tail. There was an oval cut out in the back and the entire dress was form fitting. There was lace coming from the bottom of the dress winding up to about midway.

"This is beautiful! Thank you." This was all she could say. The beauty and the blessing were over whelming. "I cannot believe you did this...It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Actually, all we had to pay for was a little material. You see, the veil and lace is from Andromeda's wedding dress. The rest is partially from my dress. It was in no shape to be worn ever again; the closet is not a great place for a wedding dress. We decided to take apart my dress and add new material to make yours," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I donated the shoes," added Madame Pomfrey.

"Donated?" McGonagall looked skeptical, but the nurse laughed.

"I never wore them. I bought them for a wedding I never got to attend. When we were going looking for shoes I went into my closet to find shoes to wear to go shopping, I found these still in the box. We had a good laugh about it, because it perfectly matched the dress. Also, we wear the same shoe size." McGonagall grinned. The four hugged as the bride to be was overcome with tears.

"I cannot believe you did this for me."

"After all you have done for us, dear; this is the least we can do." Again, she hugged them, choking up with tears of happiness.

"Thank you all so much. This means so much to me."

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of a full-length mirror. The dress that Mrs. Weasley, Madame Pomfrey, and Mrs. Tonks made her fit perfectly she turned around again, watching herself in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves. McGonagall knew she was doing the right thing, but it was still nerve-racking to be about to walk down the aisle.

"Minerva?" Molly Weasley entered the room dressed in a beautiful blue. She was not in the wedding, but had a large hand in planning it. McGonagall had tried to convince her to be in it, but she had refused. "Are you ready?"

"Of course she is ready!" Poppy Pomfrey came out of the closet wearing her maid-of-honor dress. It was Gryffindor red with a gold sash. "You do look nervous though, dear," she added to her best friend. All McGonagall could do was try to smile. The entrance of Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Rolanda Hooch saved her from answering. The three of them were bridesmaids and were dressed in gold dress with a red sash to match Madame Pomfrey's dress. Those three had agreed on gold because of Ginny's bright hair.

"Why should she be nervous? It is obvious the man loves her. Plus, they have been messing around behind our backs all this time."

"Thank you for your input, Rolanda. Next time, just a simple, 'You will do fine', will suffice." Hooch shrugged her shoulders and helped Pomfrey smooth out the woman's dress.

"You look beautiful Prof- Minerva." Ginny gazed at her teacher in wonder.

"Thank you, dear." Taking once last look in the mirror, she turned to the other five women. "I think I am ready."

"Alright, I will go and take my seat. See you in after you are Mrs. Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley and she hastened out immediately.

It was not long after that McGonagall walked down the aisle to stand next to Albus Dumbledore. The portly man in front of them walked them through their vows and they pledged to love each other forever and always. The entire place came to its feet as the newly weds shared their first kiss as man and wife: Mr. and Mrs. Albus Dumbledore. Everyone ooed and awwed over the bride's dress and the beauty of the wedding party. Some had tears in their eyes, others were too happy for words.

Current students, old students, old friends, and new acquaintances were attending the wedding. The couple had thought it would be smaller, but they were surprised by the turn out. Mrs. Weasley had convinced them to have it at Hogwarts, seeing as both of them cared more about the school than anything else, perhaps besides each other. The Great Hall was covered in candles and beautiful decorations. As soon as the preacher announced them man and wife, the room was transformed to fit the need of dancing and celebrating during the reception.

The reception was full of laughter when the bride and groom arrived to share their first dance together. It was a faster song, and it took many people by surprise to see either one of them dance at that tempo. Other couples soon joined them and there was never a down moment for the newly weds.

The last song came about two in the morning and the Dumbledores were dancing close, swaying to the beat of the music. He lips to her cheek; she laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. With a whisper, "I love you," they danced their first night as a married couple away.

**A/N:** This is the last official chapter before the epilogue, which I have decided to include!!


	18. Epilogue

The Ravenclaw's Silence

"Mummy! Casey pulled my hair and Aaron pinched me!" A little redhead came bouncing down the stairs nearly tripping on the last one. She was wailing at the top of her lungs; her face red and blotchy. Two boys, one with matching red curly hair like his sister, and the other with dark, almost black hair, came sprinting after her. The girl was no older than six, while the boys were eight and nine.

"We didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"No way!"

"She's a liar, Mum!"

"Casey and Aaron get in this kitchen right now!" Sticking their tongues out at their sister, they marched through the kitchen doors. Ginny Potter was taking dinner off the stove as she lectured the two boys.

"Caroline is six! She does not understand that you two want some time alone! Next time she interrupts your game, come and get me! Do not take it out on your sister!" The two boys mumbled a "Yes, Ma'am" under their breath and started to leave. "Go get cleaned up for dinner! Daddy will be home any minute now!" She set down the pot and turned to Caroline.

"Sweetie, Casey and Aaron want some boy time, so after dinner you can play with Daddy and me. Though, I think you will be distracted enough after dinner." She bent close to her daughter. "Can you keep a secret from your brothers?" The young girl nodded eagerly. "Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are coming over for dinner!" Caroline squealed excitedly and began jumping up and down. All signs of the earlier drama had worn off, and there were no more tears.

"Ginny! I'm home!" Harry Potter walked in the back door, shedding his Ministry robes. "Sorry I'm late. I know Ron said he'd be here by six, but I got caught up with some extra paper work. I am trying to get Teddy that internship, so I had to do a recommendation for him. He had his interview with the Department Head tomorrow, and I completely forgot about the recommendation!" His wife kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

"By the way, George called and he and Angelina are coming as well. I told him to talk Fred into coming, but I don't know if he did."

"Sure, just invite the whole family!" Harry said teasingly, knowing good and well Bill and Fleur were with their kids in France and Charlie was working in Peru this month. Percy was Minister of Magic, and did not have much time on his hands, so he probably spent every spare night he could with his family. "Guess who I got an owl from today?"

"Who?"

"Draco. He and Helen are expecting a baby girl!"

"Oh, how wonderful! Now Severus with have a little sister! Are they still at their lake house?" Ginny never got the answer, because there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Four kids came bursting into the house, ranging in age from five to ten. Michelle was ten; Arthur, nine; Daniel, seven; and Amber was five. Hermione was next in with the baby, Kristee, and Ron followed with the diaper bag. Ginny immediately took Kristee from her mother, and began cooing over her. The boys ran up to Casey's room where their cousins greeted them. Michelle gave her aunt and uncle a hug, while Caroline dragged Amber off to look at a new doll. Ron and Harry went into the living room to talk, while Hermione and Ginny shared gossip. With in ten minutes of Hermione and Ron's arrival, Fred, George, and Angelina showed up. George and Angelina's daughter, Katrina, was fourteen and still at Hogwarts.

Dinner was served and the men enlarged the Potter's table to fit the entire Weasley families. All fourteen of them ate and talked about the week's events and excitements with the kids at one end of the table and the parents at the other. This was a monthly event, and usually Arthur and Molly joined them, but they had other plans tonight.

Ginny and Angelina both stayed at home with the kids, or in Angelina's case, with the house. This was Harry's second year as the Head of the Auror Department after spending thirteen years on the force. Hermione was teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts, but after Kristee was born, she took a few months off. Fred and George still managed their joke shop, which was worldwide now in the Wizarding World. Ron worked part time at the shop in Diagon Alley, so he could stay with the kids until they went to school, but still bring in some money.

Everything had been peaceful for seventeen years now. There was no real threat to the wizarding community. Families had rebuilt after Lord Voldemort's downfall seventeen years ago, and children grew up without any fear. Harry Potter never had to worry about his scar burning and the Order of the Phoenix had been inactive for fifteen years. They had to help round up the remainder of the Death Eaters. Life was better than anyone could have hoped.

A young couple in their late teens walked up to a small plateau in the landscape of Hogwarts. There were rows and rows of gravestones, and the two weaved in and out, looking at each one. Not many students came here, for most did not understand the significance of them. However, were a some who knew why these select few were buried here. Of course, the monument read 'To the Fallen Heroes,' but the young students of Hogwarts had never taken in the reason for their death.

"I've never been here before," whispered the girl. She pulled close to her boyfriend, a little uneasy with the atmosphere. "Who are these people?"

"They died fighting the final war against Voldemort right here at Hogwarts seventeen years ago. It was the last stand against the Death Eaters and Him. The teachers, students, aurors, and members of the Order of the Phoenix banded together to stop Voldemort from taking Hogwarts. Come on, Becca, we studied this last year."

"I knew, Teddy, but it still creeps me out. I don't like graveyards." Rebecca Martin shuddered again.

"The spirits here are peaceful, though," argued Teddy Lupin softly. "My Mom and Harry used to take me here when I was younger. Look," he said pointing to the first stone. "Cho Chang. She was Harry's first crush in school. Next to her is Susan Bones. Her sister is the Undersecretary to the Minister. Two graves over is Colin Creevey. He was a year younger than Harry. The next two rows are aurors. Mum knew some of them; she was an auror before having me."

"I know, Ted." Rebecca smiled at him, nodding for him to continue. They walked past the two rows of aurors, when one caught her eye. "Severus Snape? He is on a plaque in the potion's room."

"He was Harry's Potion Master, and part of the Order of the Phoenix. He died protecting Uncle Draco. He spied on Voldemort and helped the Order a lot. Everyone speaks highly of him; they say he was a good man." They walked a bit more before Rebecca stopped again, mouthing a name on a grave.

"Teddy…is that-"

"My dad? Yeah."

"Ted, I never knew he fought in the Battle for Hogwarts. I knew he had died in the war, but never that…"

"I never told you. I don't want many people knowing. Just as I told you to keep it a secret, that Harry Potter is my Godfather." She kissed him on the cheek. "He never knew."

"Huh?"

"Dad never knew that Mum was pregnant. He doesn't even know I exist." His shoulders slumped in sorrow.

"Yes he does, Teddy. I know your father is watching you. He is watching us right now and I bet he would give anything to be here now." A soft wind blew over them as silence took over. Teddy wiped back a tear and kissed her dark hair.

"Thanks, Bec. This is why I love you."

"I love you, too." They continued to where a double grave lay. It was marble, with two names etched into it.

"Albus and Minerva Dumbledore," read Teddy. "You know the story behind this one."

"The famous couple; married two months after the Battle for Hogwarts in the Great Hall. They dedicated their lives to Hogwarts."

"And the Order of the Phoenix," added Teddy.

"They were the perfect pair, so completely in love with each other. They were married for eleven years before they died, but they say they were a 'married' couple long before that. I remember them from my first year."

"That was a sad year."

"For you especially. I know how close you were to them."

"They were like my grandparents. I mean I even called them Grandmaw and Grandpa." Teddy gave a small, sad smile. "I miss them now."

"I know," she said gently. Teddy took a seat in front of their grave, taking in the moment. Rebecca sat down in his lap, laying her head on his chest. She waited a while before adding, "At least they went together."

"I remember being so upset that I lost them both at once. Mum told me that they had died peacefully in their sleep together. She said that they would have never wanted to live without the other, that it was for the best. I cried for weeks, but finally I realized that I had to move on," said Teddy.

A new love had formed over the years between Teddy and Rebecca. They would someday get married and have children of their own. This new generation would never see a Wizarding War the way the people in that gravesite would, or that Harry and his friends would remember. No one would lose a parent to a Death Eater or have to worry about seeing the Dark Mark over their home. However, the story of their brave parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents would never die away. No one will ever forget which side their families were on during the war against Voldemort. No one will ever forget the sacrificed made by the Order of the Phoenix.

On the gravestone of Albus and Minerva Dumbledore is an inscription written by the couple in case of their death. It was dedicated to everyone and those to come. It reads:

_In the end it all comes down to the roads we choose. How we choose to live our lives or raise our children or the causes we stand for. Do not be afraid to make mistakes or stray from that road. Someone will be there to bring you back. The most important thing is to choose the road of love. It will always lead you the right direction. _


End file.
